Pharaoh's Twin Light
by Daylight Katana
Summary: There's a new girl in Domino. With her comes new friends and foes for Yugi and Yami. Who is she, and how does she connect with the Pharaoh's past?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Here's my first fanfic Pharaoh's Twin Light. I hope everyone likes it! The story's rated the way it is just to be safe. Now on with the chapter!

_Summary: There's a new girl in Domino. Who is she, and how does she connect with the Pharaoh's past?_

_Chapter 1 A New Home_

Soraya Reikado sat in the back seat of the car, starring off into space. It was surprising how much her life had changed in a few short hours. The day had started off normally at the orphanage, school, lunch, soccer game, and then, a duel. Soraya thought back to that duel and the events that followed.

"Hey, Hikui!" a voice called out. Soraya groaned at the nickname, _Hikui – short._ But at 15 years old, she was short for her age. There was only one person who called her that.

"I'm not Hikui, Matt," said Soraya, turning around to see Matt Tarata behind her.

"Aw, but of course you are Soraya," teased Matt, slinging an arm playfully on top of her head. "To me, you're always Hikui." Annoyed, Soraya elbowed him in the side. He would never change.

Matt smirked and lifted his elbow form Soraya's head. "Now back to business, I challenge you to a duel and I will win!" announced Matt.

"Really," said Soraya, a smile playing across her face.

"Of course! What, you don't think I can do it?" countered Matt, crossing his arms and mock glared at Soraya. No one at the orphanage could think of a time where Soraya had lost a duel.

"No comment," said Soraya, her smile growing wider.

"So do you accept my challenge or not?"

"I accept."

"Get ready to lose."

"You wish."

The duel took place at the nearby arena.

"I start the duel by placing one monster in facedown defense mode and two cards facedown," announced Soraya, as the card holograms appeared on the field.

"I summon Battle Ox in attack mode and attack you facedown monster!" said Matt. Battle Ox raised his axe to slash the card, only to be blown back by a delicate blue skinned elf.

"Mystical Elf, your Battle Ox isn't strong enough to defeat her." Soraya said. "Fine, I place three cards facedown and end my turn." Matt said.

Soraya: 8000

Matt: 7700

"I place another monster in defense mode and end my turn," Soraya said.

"I summon 7-Coloured Fish in attack mode and equip it with Axe of Despair to attack your Mystical Elf. Now I attack your facedown monster with Battle Ox!"

"You just attacked Nimble Momonga, and because of it's effect, I gain 1000 life points and summon two more to the field." Soraya said, as the other two Nimble Momonga of her deck appeared on the field.

"I play Ookazi and end my turn." Matt said.

"I sacrifice one of Nimble Momonga to summon Curse of Dragon in attack mode, and play Raigeki to destroy your two monsters. Now I attack your life points directly with Curse of Dragon and Nimble Momonga!"

Soraya: 6600

Matt: 4700

As the duel progressed, more people stopped to watch.

"Do you think Soraya might actually lose?" one boy asked, as Matt attacked Soraya directly.

"No, I don't," replied his friend, as Soraya activated Magic Cylinder to reflect the attack.

Soon, both duelists' life points stood as follows:

Soraya: 2100

Matt: 2500

Soraya had one monster facedown, Matt had two cards in attack mode. Both had a fair number of magic/trap cards. They were stuck in deadlock, until Soraya drew her next card.

_I'm going to win this now_ Soraya thought as she looked at her cards. "I summon Maha Vailo in attack mode and equip him with Book of Secret Arts. Thanks to his effect, his attack raises to 2350! Now I play Harpie's Feather Duster to destr-"

"Wait, I activate Magic Drain! If you cannot discard a magic card from your hand, your magic card is destroyed." Matt said.

"Fine," Soraya sent Monster Reborn to the graveyard. "That done, your magic/trap cards are destroyed. Now, I flip my facedown monster to reveal the Magician of Faith! Her effect allows me to retrieve one magic card from my Graveyard, and I choose Raigeki to destroy your monsters again!" Matt's monsters disappeared. Now with no monsters, spells or traps, Matt was wide open for a direct attack.

"Maha Vailo, attack his life points directly!"

Soraya: 2100

Matt: 150

"Hmm, 150 life points left," Soraya mused. Her gaze moved to the Magician of Faith, who looked back at her, waiting. "Magician of Faith, attack!"

Matt: 0

"I win." Soraya grinned.

Matt smiled ruefully, "Yes, you do."

They made their way back to the orphanage, Takamoto-san, the orphanage manager, walked up to them.

"Konnichiwa Takamoto-san," the two greeted.

"Konnichiwa, great duel you two." Takamoto-san replied. "Soraya, I need to speak to you in my office."

Soraya left Matt and followed Takamoto-san to his office. Soraya sat down and fidgeted with the pendant around her neck. The pendant consisted of a smoky sphere with no one distinct colour, the shimmering colours of the glasslike substance shifted in the sunlight, usually resulting mainly as a light blue-green. A single gold wing curled around the crystal. She had it for as long as she could remember.

"I suppose you want to know why you are here," Takamoto-san said.

"Hai."

"The orphanage has decided that you are ready to live on your own."

_Later…_

"I heard you're leaving today Hikui." Matt stood at the doorway of Soraya's room, watching her pack.

"Hai, the orphanage says I'm ready to take care of myself." Soraya said, closing her bag and picking up her deck.

Matt stared at if for a moment and shook his head. "I could never beat you with that thing," he muttered.

"But you tried, and my deck is not a thing!" Soraya replied.

Matt walked Soraya to the gate, Soraya saying her various goodbyes.

"You know that if you leave, we'll be losing our best duelist?" Matt asked when they arrived at the gate.

"Oh well, you'll be there to take up that position, ne?"

Matt sighed and took out his own deck. He removed five cards and handed them to Soraya. "Here, I want you to have these."

Soraya stared at the cards Matt gave her. "Why…how…"

Matt smiled, "Even with those in my deck, I couldn't win against you. Maybe you'll have better luck with them."

"Arigatou Matt." Soraya added the cards to her deck. "I'm ready to go now."

"Goodbye Soraya." Matt said, stepping back.

Soraya looked up at Matt, then at the orphanage that had been her home for years. "Goodbye Matt," she said before turning around and walked out through the orphanage gates.

Soraya looked at the pendant around her neck as her train of thoughts came to an end.

"We have arrived Misu." Soraya thanked the driver before he left.

Soraya picked up her bag and looked at the place she was going to live in from now on. It wasn't anything big, there were more houses on one side and a card shop on the other.

_This is a nice place to live,_ she thought as she entered into her new home.

Okay, first chapter is done. Review and tell me how I did. If anyone wants any translations on the japanese, tell me. Or if I got any of the japanese wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: On with Chapter 2!

Chapter 2 Meeting the Gang

It was a school day and Soraya had overslept. She dashed around her room, stuffing things into her bag, cursing the government for making school start so early. Soraya was halfway to the door when the telephone rang. Soraya considered letting it ring before answering it.

"Moshi moshi," Soraya greeted, slightly out of breath.

"Ahh, the sister light. Stay away from the Pharaoh if you know what's good for you."

"Nani! What are –"

_Click._

"Stupid prank call," Soraya muttered, heading out the door. "Really stupid prank call."

School, a hell house for some, not so much for others. Soraya walked out of math class thinking of how a break from monotonous lecturing about the many, many ways of how x can equal y would be nice. Now she had a new problem to solve that was completely unrelated to math: the location of her next class.

Soraya broke into a run as the halls started to empty. She rounded a corner and…

WHAM!

Soraya fell backwards onto the floor.

"Watch it kid," a male voice said harshly as he walked past.

Soraya pushed her hair out of her eyes and turned around to see the tall, brown haired boy's retreating back.

"Baka," she muttered. She heard someone stop in front of her. She turned around to see a boy with large violet eyes and spiky red, black and yellow hair extending his hand out to her. A gold pyramid necklace hung around his neck.

"Arigatou," Soraya said as she took the hand and stood up.

"I don't believe I've seen you around here before." The boy said.

"I'm new. My name's Soraya Reikado."

"I'm Yugi Motou."

"The world champion of Duel Monsters and King of Games, nice to meet you."

Yugi blushed. "I'm not_ that_ good," he muttered.

Soraya rolled her eyes. " Oh, come on, how many duels have you lost?"

"Er…"

"None. Am I right?"

Yugi smiled. "Right."

"We're going to be late, do you know where Kagaku-san's science class is?" Soraya asked.

BRINNNGGGGG!

"We're late now anyway. I have the same science class as you, I'll show you where it is."

_Meanwhile…_

Kagaku-san glared at one of his more stressful science classes with his head in his hands, trying not to let his headache get to him. _Whoever put Kaiba and Wheeler in the same class and thought both of them would come out alive belongs in a insane asylum_ he thought as the class chattered away, or in Joey's case, struggling against Tristin's restraint so he could go throttle a smirking Kaiba. He stood as the last students sat down. "We have a new student today, Soraya Reikado would you please stand up."

As Soraya stood up, muttering issued from the class. "Yugi, what are they saying?"

Yugi listened to the muttering before answering Soraya's question. "Some of them are wondering if you can duel, some think you're twelve because you're short and some of them think you're cute." He finally said.

Soraya blushed, but was saved from giving an answer when Kagaku-san spoke up. "Can you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Uh, my name is Soraya Reikado, I'm fifteen, not twelve. I came here from Tokyo Orphanage."

"Okay, now time for you to know who your classmates are," Kagaku-san introduced everyone in the class. "…and the person with the laptop is Seto Kaiba. Now does anyone have any questions for Soraya?"

"Can you duel?" a boy asked.

"Yes, I can."

"I challenge you to a duel!"

"Okay, when?"

"As soon as possible." The boy looked at Kagaku-san.

"Fine." Kagaku-san growled, resisting the urge to bang his head against the desk. He doubted he would ever be able to regain any of his authority, dignity or pride if he did.

"Great, now would be good." The boy said, taking out his deck.

"Is there any specific reason you want to duel me?" Soraya said as she pulled out her deck.

The boy's friend answered for him. "He wants to find someone he can duel with his new deck without making a complete fool of himself."

The boy scowled. " You place so much faith in me," he muttered sarcastically. "Now let's duel!"

Everyone turned to watch, even Kaiba tore his gaze from the computer screen for a few minutes. A few minutes was all that was needed, Soraya won on her third turn.

"Nice duel." Soraya said, holding out her hand. The boy shook it grudgingly.

_She's not bad_ Kaiba thought indifferently before returning to his laptop.

"Everyone open their textbooks, now!" Kagaku-san struggled to obtain the class's attention. (AN: heh heh, poor teacher. )

_At lunch…_

Soraya looked around the cafeteria for a place to sit, her eyes landed on the table where Yugi and his friends ate. Part of her told her to eat somewhere else. She hesitated then thought _Why should I? _and walked over. "Hi, may I eat here?"

"Sure, sit down." Yugi said, moving over to make room. Soraya sat down.

"Hi Soraya," Tea spoke up. "We didn't get a proper introduction in science class. The hornhead here is Tristin…"

"Hey!" Tristin glared at Tea.

"Tristin, as long as you got the haircut, you're hornhead." Joey said through a mouthful of fries.

"…the food vacuum is Joey…"

"What!" Joey spluttered.

"…Yugi, Duel Monsters champion…"

"And of course there's no insult for Yugi." Tristin growled.

Tea rolled her eyes. "Fine, our vertically challenged, height impaired game nut here is Yugi. That good enough Joey?"

"Yeah, that describes Yugi perfectly," Joey said, grinning. Yugi threw a fry at him.

Joey caught it in his mouth. "Thanks Yug'." Yugi threw another fry.

Conveniently covered in ketchup.

"Really bad acne you got there, Joey," Tea joked as Joey wiped the ketchup off. "Anyway, I'm-"

"Friendship Girl." Joey muttered.

"Hey, don't diss friendship!"

Tristin yawned. Tea gave them a friendship speech.

"Are they always like this?" Soraya asked Yugi, as Joey and Tristin cowered under Tea's friendshippiness.

Yugi smiled at his friends. "Sometimes, but you'll get used to it."

"Anyway, I'm Tea." Tea said. "I look forward to becoming your friend."

"Soraya, are you related to Yugi in any way?" Joey asked suddenly.

"I don't think so, why?"

"You two look alike."

"How?"

"You just…do." Joey said. "Anyway, you seem like a good duelist."

"Arigatou." Soraya replied.

"What kind of deck do you have?" Yugi asked.

"Do you want to find out?" Soraya ignored the apprehension again as the challenge in her eyes could not have been more clear.

Yugi grinned. "Yes, I do. How about you show me after school today?"

"Alright."

_After school…_

"Soraya, wait up!" Soraya waited as Yugi caught up to her. "Ready to duel?"

"Hey, Yugi, Soraya!" Tea, Tristin and Joey ran up.

"Ready as ever. Where do you want to duel?" Soraya asked.

"Kaiba Land will work."

"Let's go then."

A shadow glared at them as they walked away. "You'll regret your decision to defy my order." It snarled, melting back into the darkness.

oooh, spooky. Okay chapter 2 done, review!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I got reviews. Thanks for the constructive criticism! I'll make sure to put some more personality into my character in future chapters. If anyone has any advice, please review and tell me. It'll be appreciated. Now for the responses:

Supertoad: okay, I'm lucky. Yeah, I'm not going to make her into a mary-sue.

A Misunderstood Artistic Soul: thank you for the long review. It was by far the most helpful. You're partly right, Soraya is not Yugi's sister and is never going to be. More of her past will be revealed in a few chapters. Rest assured.

Shinja-chan: thanks! I'm glad you like it.

Now on with Chapter 3!

_Chapter 3 Soraya vs. Yugi_

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba demanded as Yugi, Soraya and the others arrived at Kaiba Land.

"We're here to duel." Yugi replied.

"Who's dueling?"

"Soraya and I."

Kaiba looked at Soraya. "You think you're good enough to win against Yugi?"

"I'm good enough to win against you." Soraya said defiantly.

Kaiba's eyes flashed as he glared at her. "What did you say?"

"I said I'm good enough to win against you." Soraya repeated.

"We'll see. We duel after you duel Yugi, I don't know why you would bother, Yugi will win." Kaiba growled.

Yugi blinked. _Er…is Kaiba supporting us, Yami?_

_Maybe, in his own weird Kaiba way_ Yami said.

"Let's make this an unofficial duel then, Yugi. That way, you still get to keep your title when I beat you." Soraya said mischievously.

"Yeah right." The Puzzle glowed. "Let's duel!"

"Er…wait a moment," Soraya said, staring at Yami.

"Why?" Yami asked.

Soraya pointed at the Puzzle. Yami tensed. Soraya hesitated then…

"Is that radioactive?" she asked finally.

Yami blinked. Yugi however, had doubled over.

_HAHAHA…radio…active…_ Yugi laughed as his knees gave away and he sank to the floor.

_Control yourself Yugi. _Yami smiled at his light's antics before turning his attention to Soraya. "What makes you think it is radioactive?" Yami asked.

Soraya blushed a little. "Well, it sorta went all glowy and all," her blush deepened. "And yeah, it's not radioactive is it?" she finished lamely, trying to hold onto what little dignity she had left.

"Yes, it is not radioactive," Yami said, smiling at the girl's embarrassment. Then a different thought struck our poor, naïve Pharaoh.

_Yugi, what is radioactive?_

Yugi doubled over again.

"Let's duel now, shall we?" Yami said, trying to ignore Yugi laughter from his soul room.

Soraya and Yami took their places on a dueling field.

Yami: 8000

Soraya: 8000

Yami got a good look at his opponent. Taller than Yugi but still rather short, wide blue eyes, dark red-black hair flowed down her back as two blond bangs on either side of her head framed a face that held a calm, confident expression. He had only just met her, yet she seemed so familiar, like he had always known her. Someone like...

_Yugi._ Yami called to his light.

_No Yami, I don't think I'm related to her, _Yugi replied before Yami had even asked the question.

_How did you know I was going to ask that? _Yami asked, slightly surprised.

_Yami, we share a mind. That and about fifty other asked me the same question today. _Yugi could see Yami grinning from his soul room. _Just duel, Yami._

"I play Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode," Yami started the duel. "And end my turn."

"I play one monster facedown." Soraya said. " One card facedown and end my turn."

Yami drew. "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior and-"

"Trap Hole." Beta was sent to the graveyard.

"Fine. Alpha, attack her facedown monster!" Yami said. A monster appeared and disappeared quickly as two more took its place.

"Nimble Momonga, I gain 1000 life points and summon two more to the field." Soraya said. "Whoa, the duel just started and Yugi's a thousand points behind!" Tea commented.

"Don't worry Tea, Yug' always finds a way to win." Joey said.

Yami scowled. "Three cards facedown and end my turn."

Yami: 8000

Soraya: 9000

"I summon Maha Vailo, attack Alpha the Magnet Warrior!" the spellcaster attacked and magnet warrior disappeared. "Two cards facedown and end my turn."

Yami: 7850

Soraya: 9000

"I play Graceful Charity." Yami drew three cards and discarded two. "Now I activate Dark Hole!"

"Magic Jammer!"

"Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The monsters disappeared.

"I play the Shallow Grave to bring back the Dark Magician I sent to the graveyard," Yami said as the purple robed spellcaster appeared on the field.

"Your card allows me to bring back a monster as well, I choose Maha Vailo."

"I play Tribute to the Doomed to send your monster back to the graveyard and summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior. Dark Magician and Gamma the Magnet Warrior, attack her life points directly!"

Yami: 7850

Soraya: 5000

_Okay, this is not good_ Soraya thought as she surveyed her hand. "One monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Dark Magician, attack her facedown monster!" Yami said.

Soraya smiled. "That was Fire Sorcerer. She allows me to inflict 800 damage to your life points when I discard two cards." Soraya discarded two cards.

_I still have the lead though _Yami thought, "Gamma the Magnet Warrior, attack her life points directly!" _Now that lead is greater._

_Don't get too cocky Yami _Yugi told his dark.

_What do you mean Yugi? We never lose._

Yugi sighed._ Never mind, Yami._

Yami: 7050

Soraya: 3500

Soraya drew. "I play Tribute to the Doomed to send your Dark Magician to the graveyard." Yami scowled as Dark Magician disappeared. "Now I summon Hayabusa Knight and equip him with Axe of Despair. Attack Gamma the Magnet Warrior!" Gamma disappeared. "Now Hayabusa Knight's effect allows him to attack twice in one turn. So, Hayabusa Knight, attack his life points directly!" 2000 life points disappeared.

_Ra damn it! _Yami thought as his life points plummeted. Yugi decided to keep quiet.

"I play Ookazi and end my turn." Soraya finished.

Yami: 3750

Soraya: 3500

"Ah man, what a comeback!" Tristin said.

"Yugi has gotten quite a challenge against her." Tea commented.

"And so will Kaiba when this duel is over." Joey said as they all looked at an expressionless Kaiba watching the duel.

"I summon Big Shield Guardna in defense mode and end my turn." Yami said.

"I sacrifice Hayabusa Knight for Dark Magician Girl and end my turn." Soraya said.

_She has Dark Magician Girl!_ Yugi thought as the familiar spellcaster appeared on the field.

_Yes, and she has a 300 attack boost from my Dark Magician._ Yami thought grimly. "I sacrifice Big Shield Guardna for Summoned Skull! Attack Dark Magician Girl!"

Smoke filled the air as the attacks clashed. When the smoke cleared, Dark Magician Girl stood unhurt as Summoned Skull faded.

Yami frowned. "When did your Dark Magician go to the graveyard?"

"When I used Fire Sorcerer's effect," Soraya smiled

Yami frowned. _I underestimated her._

"Dark Magician Girl, attack his life points directly!"

Yami: 950

Soraya: 3500

Yami closed his eyes and drew. "I play the Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician, making your Dark Magician Girl weak enough to destroy. Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician Girl disappeared. "Two cards facedown and end my turn."

Soraya looked at her hand. "I summon Witch of the Black Forest-"

"Trap Hole!"

"Magic Drain!"

Yami discarded one card, and the Witch of the Black Forest was sent to the graveyard.

Soraya sighed. _I lost._

Yami drew. "I summon Celtic Guardian. Dark Magician, attack her directly!" Yami looked at the empty field on Soraya's side. "Anything else you can do before the duel ends?"

Soraya grinned. "I could maybe delay the duel ending to try to annoy you."

Yami folded his arms and looked at Soraya. "How?"

"Attack me."

"Fine, Celtic Guardian," Yami looked at the swordsman. Celtic Guardian attacked.

Yugi sensed Yami's amusement from inside his soul room. _Yami, what is she doing?_

_Delaying the duel ending to try and annoy me._

Yugi rolled his eyes. _Let me see. _

The Puzzle glowed. Yugi stared.

Celtic Guardian was still swinging his sword as Soraya leapt out of the way, dodging his attacks.

"Soraya, what are you doing?"

"Delaying the duel ending to try and annoy you," Soraya said as she dodged Celtic Guardian's sword again.

"Just let him attack you already," Yugi said exasperatedly.

Soraya stood still and Celtic Guardian poked her.

Yami: 950

Soraya: 0

Soraya looked quizzically at Celtic Guardian. "That's all you were going to do?" Celtic Guardian swung his sword at her neck.

"I was just joking!" Soraya said hurriedly, ducking as the sword swooshed over her head. The warrior grinned at her before disappearing.

The two duelists got off the arena. "Good duel." Yugi said holding out his hand. "You duel much at the orphanage?"

Soraya smiled. "Quite often, this is my first time losing though."

Kaiba walked up. "And you're about to lose again, Reikado. Get back on the platform and let's duel!"

AN: Yay, my first whole duel finished. Tell me how I did. It might be a little while for Chapter 4, I don't know many cards in Kaiba's deck. If anyone knows any cards in his deck beside Blue Eyes White Dragon, please tell me. I need to know what kind of magic/trap cards he has.


	4. Chapter 4

Daylight: okay, I forgot this in the earlier chapters so here it is now:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. On a brighter note though...

It's November 14 today and it's my birthday! So as a present from me to you, here's chapter 4 of the story. Enjoy!

_Chapter 4 Evil Makes Its Appearance_

Soraya: 8000

Kaiba: 8000

"I play one monster in defense mode and end my turn." Soraya said.

"I summon Spear Dragon!" Kaiba said. "Its effect allows it to deal damage even when the monster is in defense mode. Attack!"

"That was Fire Sorcerer." Soraya discarded two cards.

Kaiba growled. "My Spear Dragon automatically goes to defense mode and I end my turn."

"I summon my own Spear Dragon." Soraya grinned as Kaiba scowled. "I believe you know what it does, Spear Dragon, attack!"

Soraya: 7600

Kaiba: 5300

Soraya grinned. "Two cards facedown and end my turn."

Kaiba drew, rather pissed off that his opponent had gotten such an early lead. Well, that would change. Soon. He looked at the cards at his hand. He smirked."One card facedown and I summon Battle Ox in attack mode to get rid of your Spear Dragon and play Ultimate Offering to set this monster. End turn."

Wary, Soraya drew her next card. "I play Maha Vailo in attack mode and equip him with Book of Secret Arts. Attack Battle Ox. Another card facedown and I end my turn."

"I summon Lord of D. in defense mode and play Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon two Blue Eyes White Dragons!" Kaiba gave his confident smirk. "But I'm not finished, I flip my facedown monster to reveal Trap Master to destroy one of your trap cards. Since none are face up, I'll choose the one on the left."

Soraya's eyes narrowed as she revealed the facedown card to be Mirror Force. It disintegrated.

Kaiba still had more. "I sacrifice Trap Master to activate Crush Card. Its virus rampages through your deck, making all your monsters with over 1500 attack points useless. Which means, say goodbye to your pitiful spellcaster," Kaiba's grin widened as Maha Vailo vanished. "Now my dragons, attack her life points!"

"No! I activate Swords of Revealing Light, which means I'm still in the game. Sorry to disappoint you Kaiba," Soraya said, as the golden swords rained down around her, shielding her from the attacks.

Soraya: 7600

Kaiba: 4150

Soraya drew. Neo the Magic Swordsman. She watched as it disappeared. _Damn Crush card. _"I put this card face down and end my turn."

Kaiba looked at the facedown card in contempt. "Is that all? I expected better. I'll get rid of your swords with the Seven Tools of the Bandit, costing me 1000 life points. Now I play Cost Down and sacrifice my Lord of D. for my final Blue Eyes, more than enough to take you out. Attack, my dragons!"

All three dragons attacked. Soraya shielded her face with her arm as the attacks hit.

Two of them anyway.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed as he scanned her side of the field. One of her magic or trap cards was gone. "What did you do." He did not say this as a question.

"Waboku works wonders." Soraya said brightly.

"It doesn't matter, you're gone on the next turn."

Soraya: 1600

Kaiba: 3150

Soraya looked at the formidable Blue Eyes White Dragons, then at the cards in her hand._ He's right _she thought._ There's no monster that can take down all three dragons in one turn without help. _Her hand hovered over of her deck, her eyes narrowed in determination.

_I have only one more chance _she thought and drew her card.

She smiled as she looked at what she had drawn. _Matt was right, I do have better luck with these._

Kaiba laughed. "What are you smiling for, no one can beat my dragons."

Soraya smirked. "Oh really, Yugi beat your dragons."

"Yugi had Exodia," Kaiba muttered, grimacing at the memory

Soraya held up her cards for everyone to see. Kaiba took a step back.

"I summon the unstoppable Exodia the Forbidden One."

Kaiba: 0

"Well said Kaiba," Soraya said, grinning. "You're gone on the next turn. I win."

"You just got lucky," Kaiba grumbled, glowering.

The crowd had started to mutter excitedly. "…did you see that?…she actually beat Kaiba!…wow, she's really good…" They shut up quickly under Kaiba's death glare.

Soraya walked over to Yugi and the others and they began to walk to the Yugi's house.

"You have Exodia." Joey stated the obvious.

"Seeing as it has just helped me win against Kaiba, I have to say I do." Soraya replied.

"How many duels have you won with Exodia?" Yugi asked.

"One."

"Just one?" Joey asked.

"I only got them yesterday." Soraya replied.

"Guys, we're here." Yugi said as they arrived at the Card Shop.

Soraya looked up at the shop in surprise. "You live here?"

Yugi looked at her. "Yes, is something wrong?"

Soraya shook her head. "No, there isn't." she said smiling.

_Later, at night…_

Yugi was lounging in his room, doing whatever he needed to be doing. He could sense Yami was in deep thought about something.

_Is something wrong Yami?_

No answer.

_Yami?_

No answer.

_Yami!_

_Hmm, did you say something Yugi?_

_Okay, spit it out. What are you thinking about Yami?_

_That new girl we met today, Soraya. She seems so familiar, and yet I have no idea who she is. Don't worry too much Yami, we may find out soon enough._ Yugi turned to look out the window. His jaw dropped.

He saw a figure open a window next door and climb up. In one fluid movement, the figure flipped up onto the roof. The person looked very familiar.

Yugi walked over to his window and opened it. "Soraya?" he called, looking up at the figure settled down on the roof.

Soraya looked down at the surprised teen. "Hi Yugi."

"What are you doing there?"

"I live here."

_Yami, can you get up on that roof?_ The Puzzle glowed, and Yami was on the roof in moments.

"You live next door to me?" Yugi asked as he settled down next to Soraya.

"Yep."

"Wow." Yugi looked up at the stars. "You're a good duelist," he said after a while.

"Arigatou."

"Hey, you know that thing you did in our duel, where you kept avoiding Celtic Guardian's attacks?" Yugi asked as Soraya nodded. "When did you start doing that?"

"That was the first time I ever tried that. You asked if I had anything else to do, I wondered what would happen if I avoided the attack, so I tried it."

"OK, now we know."

"Yugi, I have a question. Do we really look that much alike?"

Yugi grinned. "You keep having people saying if we're related?"

"I keep having people asking me how's it like to be the sister of the King of Games, if I had gotten my dueling skills from you, and why it took me so damn long to come to Domino."

"I got the same type of questions throughout the day. I don't think we look that much alike."

"What does the other part of you think?"

Yugi stiffened. "What do you mean?" he stammered.

Soraya turned to face him. "I think you know very well what I mean. It was not only you I was dueling this afternoon."

_Yami, she…she…_

_She knows, Yugi. She noticed. Let me talk to her._

"You switched." Soraya said.

"Yes, we did. How did you know?" Yami crossed his arms as he considered the girl.

"In a number of ways. You seemed more confident and a lot more cocky, it was kind of obvious," Yami remained quiet as Yugi smirked at Soraya's description of Yami.

_Cocky. Good word for you Yami._

_Oh be quiet._

"Why do you share a body with Yugi?" Soraya asked.

"I am Yami, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. I was an Egyptian pharaoh 5000 years ago. Yugi is my reincarnation and is my hikari, my light side. I became his dark, and became his spirit protector, when his solved the Millennium Puzzle."

"Wow, what is it like in Ancient Egypt?" Soraya asked.

Yami surveyed the girl. _How much should I tell her Yugi?_

_She knows you exist, tell her as much as you think is necessary._

Yami sighed and closed his eyes. "I do not remember much about Ancient Egypt. I lost my memory when I was trapped in the Puzzle. I do not even remember my real name. I remember very few things about my past."

Soraya stood up and walked around the roof, making sense of all of what she had just heard. "Wow." She finally said.

"But maybe you could help me." Yami said, opening his eyes.

Soraya looked at the spirit in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Yami stood up.

And was knocked back by a blast of dark energy to leave him teetering on the roof edge.

"Why don't you mind your own business Pharaoh." A new female voice said.

Yami regained his balance and got a closer look at his attacker. The woman was dressed in dark robes and a gold belt snaked around her waist. She had long pitch-black hair with dark green highlights, her hard gray eyes flashed coldly as the black obsidian star glowed dimly atop the long blood red staff she held pointed directly at the Pharaoh's heart.

"Who are you?" Yami asked as his eyes narrowed.

The woman smirked. "My name is Akiro and that is all you need to know. Your Millennium power will soon be mine." She turned to Soraya. "Have fun with your little spirit friend while you can. If you will not help me, you will die as well." She disappeared.

Yami looked at an angry Soraya, observing her actions as she glared at the spot Akiro disappeared with her hands clenched into fists.

Soraya shook her head and turned to face Yami. "I think I owe you an explanation now." She said, her eyes flashing angrily.

Daylight: Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Daylight: Wow, thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciated it. To everyone who reads my story, please keep reviewing!

Now, for the review responses:

Powerpuff 226: I'm really happy that you love my story so much. You're lucky, Soraya does explain how she knows about Akiro and a bit about her past in this chapter. I hope people like this chapter, it took a while to pen out. As for writing a sequel, it might happen, but I'll need some new ideas. Let's see if the other readers/reviewers want a sequel and it'll happen.

Cheeky-Eyes: Glad to know that you think my story is that good. You wonder if Yugi and Soraya are related? I thought that they made that pretty clear, but who knows? Read on and find out!

Miko Meihi: here's the 'more!' The chapter that fully explains how Yami and Soraya are connected will come soon. I promise.

Darkrosemoon: Alright my friend, I shall do my best to make the characters 'nore-than-2-dimensionl'. Tell me what you think is missing. In the meanwhile, have fun with the super-flying-man-like-ape-disco-ninjas-from-venus and keep reading!

And here is Chapter 5! Enjoy!

_Chapter 5 Soraya's History_

Soraya let out a deep breath, and settled back down on the roof tiles as she began to relive her past. Yugi regained control of his body as Yami appeared in spirit form beside him.

Soraya stared.

"You can see me?" Yami asked incredulously. Soraya nodded slowly, still staring.

"Yami and I are able to separate if we wish," Yugi answered the unasked question.

"People don't see anything when you separate?" Soraya asked.

"No, I don't know why you can," Yugi replied.

"Oh, okay." Soraya started her story. "I was five years old when I lost my parents, soon after, I was placed under my uncle's custody. He wasn't a great guardian; he would come and go, ignoring me like I was a piece of furniture. I sometimes think he wished I had died along with my parents. It went on like that for about a year, and then everything changed. I don't know why, but he seemed to become tired of my simply being there and signed me up for all sorts of things like swimming and martial arts to get me out of the house more often. He became the worst kind of 'supporter'."

_Crash!_

_Shards flew as the award shattered on the floor. A booted foot crushed the pieces as the man advanced on the young child._

"_Why were you going so slowly," Mike Sutuyoku growled, making the question a statement. "You can swim faster than what you did at the pool."_

"_I still won," the six year old Soraya said. Her uncle's eyes narrowed._

_Slap!_

"_Haven't I told you not to make excuses? You do not talk back at me," he hissed, his hand still raised._

"_But I did win." Soraya protested, keeping her indignation to a minimum, holding her hand against her stinging cheek._

_Sutuyoku growled and sent Soraya flying before stomping out of the room_

_Soraya crashed into the wall and felt her ankle twist._

_Great, a twisted ankle. A dull pain started to beat in her shoulder. A twisted ankle and her shoulder hurt, oh joy, she was so looking forward to martial arts the next day._

"It was when I was living with my uncle that I met Akiro." Soraya continued. "She slowly made her presence known to me, and when she did, she simply told me that she had chosen to be my spirit protector. I didn't see much of a reason to disagree with her, and so she stayed. The frequency of my uncle's screaming episodes lessened, although I'm not sure if this was Akiro's doing or not. Besides that, not much else changed. Akiro minded her own business and I minded mine, we didn't talk to each other very often. I'm not sure if she was even there some of the time. It went on like that for a long time, until my tenth birthday."

_Soraya sat on the bed, staring out the window. "Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me…"_

"_You," a voice barked._

_Soraya turned around, and a flung bag hit her in the chest. She held the bag loosely as she looked up at her uncle standing in the doorway._

"_You have half an hour to pack, get started," he snapped as he started to walk away._

"_Why, are we going somewhere?" Soraya asked._

"_You are, just pack whatever you want to keep," he said shortly and left._

_Later…_

_Soraya sat in her uncle's car with her bag sitting on the seat beside her._

"_Out," said Sutuyoku, as he stopped the car. Soraya picked up her bag, got out, and looked around to see where Sutuyoku had driven her. She looked at the sign at the gate._

_Tokyo Orphanage._

_Without a word of goodbye, Sutuyoku drove away and out of Soraya's life. With a strange, exhilarating sense of newfound freedom, Soraya walked through the gates to her new home, and a new chance at life._

"I lived at the orphanage, put my life back in order, and here I am now!" Soraya finished her tale. "That was the best birthday present anyone ever gave me," she added quietly, more to herself than to Yugi and Yami.

Yugi was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Er…wow," he said finally, but Yami's eyes were slightly narrowed.

"And what became of Akiro?"

"Never heard from her again until now," Soraya said, her own eyes narrowing. "What is it about the Puzzle that Akiro wants so much?"

Yami shook his head and smiled. "You will learn soon enough."

"Oh fine," Soraya muttered.

Yami grinned.

"But you still haven't answered my question," Soraya said.

"What question?" Yami asked.

"Do we look so much alike that people keep asking if we're related?" Yugi said.

Yami surveyed the two. "Yes."

Yugi and Soraya rolled their eyes and groaned slightly.

"It's getting late, we should all get some sleep," Yami said.

_Next day…_

"Yugi! We're going to be late!" Tea's voice floated through the window. Yugi dashing around his room getting his school stuff together, very aware he was going to be late. Snapping his bag shut, he hurried toward the door just as Yami appeared.

"What?" Yugi asked, slightly out of breath.

"You're forgetting your homework," Yami said, pointing toward the pile of paper on the desk.

"Oh, thanks, " Yugi snatched his homework and ran out the door and down the stairs. "Bye Grandpa!" he waved over his shoulder, running out the door as Grandpa waved back.

"Hurry," Tea said as Yugi emerged. "We're-"

"-Going to be late," Yugi finished for her. "I know."

"Yugi, Tea, if you are late again, I will have to give you detention," Hoiyo-san, the history teacher said. "Now that Yugi and Tea have kindly joined us, in the war of 1812………"

"Silence!" Kagaku-san snapped as the class settled down. He looked around. "Does anyone know where Soraya Reikado is?"

Yugi looked worriedly at the empty seat next to him, he hadn't seen her all day. No one answered Kagaku-san and he started his lesson. Yugi barely paid any attention to whatever was being said.

_You think something happened to her, Yami?_

_Maybe she's just sick._

_She seemed fine yesterday._

_Nice optimism Yugi._

_I get it from you Yami. You call being sick optimistic?_

_No, we'll see what's wrong after school._

_Alright._

"Yugi Motou, please concentrate on the lesson and stop daydreaming," the teacher's voice erupted through their conversation suddenly. Yugi quickly reverted his attention to the classroom, where the teacher was looking at him sternly.

"Gomen nasai, Kagaku-san." Yugi said hurriedly.

_After school…_

"The house looks empty," Yugi said when they arrived at Soraya's house.

"Let's go inside," Yami said, appearing in spirit form.

"How?"

Yami pointed to the side of the house. "The window."

A few minutes later, they had gotten into the house. It was deserted.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," a voice said behind them. Then spun around quickly. Akiro had appeared, sitting on the bedpost, clearly waiting for them.

"How nice of you to drop in," she said, smiling slightly. It was not a pleasant smile.

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here? Where is Soraya?"

"Ooh, worried about her, are we?" Akiro said softly, turning her staff around in her hands idly.

The Puzzle glowed fiercely. "What did you do to her?" Yami demanded, his eyes flashing.

"Oh, I sent her to the Shadow Realm," her smirk widened. "Nothing wrong with that is there?"

That sent Yami's blood boiling. "Why?" he demanded furiously. "She has done nothing, _nothing,_ to deserve that."

"Why? She had served her purpose, had she not? She led me to you. But she was getting too friendly with you and your light, Pharaoh, and we can't have that, can we?"

"Why you…bring her back!" Yami yelled, his hands clenched into fists.

Akiro laughed harshly. "You really expect me to?" she giggled mockingly before vanishing.

Yami glared at the spot where Akiro disappeared. _Come on Yugi, we have got to find her before it's too late!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Daylight: Gomen nasai for taking so long to update this, Grade 11 is hard and all with all the work we have and what not. I hope I didn't lose any readers/reviewers over this, the next chapter will be up quicker than this one, I promise. Please keep reading and reviewing!

Now for the review responses:

Darkrosemoon: Ah yes, you and Akiro would definitely fight over who has the right to win all the bitching contest in the world. Soraya didn't really get herself into anything yet, she was just sent to the Shadow Realm. Enjoy!

Cheeky-Eyes: really happy that you like my story so much and review to tell me so. But there's something I need to make clear. Yugi and Soraya are not related. I know I made it seem like they were in the earlier chapters, and I meant to do that, but they're still not related. Anyway, enjoy the rest of the story!

And on with the chapter!

_Chapter 6 Kaiyuki _

Yami opened his eyes to the dark shadows. He had transported himself and Yugi to the Shadow Realm right after that witch Akiro had disappeared and was determined to find Soraya, make sure she was safe. It was his fault that Soraya was here in the first place. Akiro had wanted him, and he had put Soraya in danger by revealing himself to her.

"Yami, it is not your fault. Soraya had a feeling you existed before she actually met you. What do you think we should have done once we met her? Act as if she was part of the wall?" Yugi told Yami firmly, feeling his dark's guilt through their mind link.

"No, but still…"

"It's not your fault." Yugi repeated.

Yami looked over at his light. Yugi looked a little pale, but it didn't seem to be harming him any, pretty good for his first time in the Shadow Realm, but to be on the safe side…

"Let's go inside," he said.

"Inside where?" Yugi asked.

"Inside our castle," Yami replied. Yugi stared. "Every duelist has a Shadow Castle in which their monsters reside in. Ours is the Castle of Light." Yami explained, as they continued on their way.

_Meanwhile…_

Soraya stirred groggily in her sleep. Her eyelids felt heavy, she wanted to drift back to sleep in this soft, comfortable bed and…Wait, her bed wasn't _this_ soft and comfortable. Soraya prodded her sleepy mind. The last thing she could remember was Akiro appearing out of nowhere and a brilliant flash of crimson light and…

She opened her eyes. They widened.

"No, please don't-"

"YAAAHHHHHHHH!" Soraya propelled herself to the side and tumbled off the bed.

"-scream."

Soraya leapt to her feet and looked up to stare with wide eyes at the woman dressed in white robes whose face now held a slightly alarmed expression.

A face that looked almost exactly like her own.

"Who are you?" Soraya asked shakily.

"I am Kaiyuki," the woman said calmly. "Relax and I shall explain more to you."

As Soraya relaxed slightly, she noticed things about Kaiyuki's appearance that differed from her own. Kaiyuki was a bit taller, her eyes were violet, the blond bangs that framed her face were longer, stiffer, and her hair held a red sheen that was brighter than the dark red sheen that shone in Soraya's hair.

"What is your name?" Kaiyuki asked.

"I am Soraya," she replied. She looked around. "Where are we?"

"We are in the Shadow Realm," Kaiyuki answered

"Shadow Realm?"

"You'll understand later."

Soraya looked around the well-lit room in curiosity. "Then if this was the Shadow Realm, shouldn't it be," Soraya cast around for a word. "Shadowy?"

Kaiyuki smiled. "You were found unconscious outside and was brought here. It is unadvised to stay in the open Shadow Realm for too long. It drains your energy."

"Who found me?"

In response to this, Kaiyuki shifted her gaze to look at someone behind Soraya and grinned.

Slowly, Soraya turned around to look at whoever it was that was behind her. She stared in astonishment for a few moments, then looked back at Kaiyuki, who was hiding a laugh behind her hand. She turned back to look at the purple-robed person, who was looking at her in amusement.

"…_Whaa…?_" she said in confusion.

"Hi to you too."

_Meanwhile…at the front door of the Castle of Light…_

Yami and Yugi had arrived, and were welcomed by a number of their Duel Monsters.

"Hello Yugi, Pharaoh Yami. It is nice to see you again," Dark Magician Girl greeted, stepping out from the crowd. "Is there any reason you have come to see us?"

"Yes, there is. Can you-" the rest of Yami's words were drowned out by a loud

"FWEEEEEEEE!"

"Yah!" yelled Yugi, his arms windmilling as something furry collided hard into his body.

Yugi crashed to the ground as if he had been tackled by a football player many times his size. Dazed, he looked at the brown fuzzy furball bouncing up and down on his chest like one of those super bouncy balls.

"KURIEE!" Kuriboh shreed, it's tiny claws waving as it boinged through the air, practically radiating its hyperactive-energy. It crashed back into Yugi and clung there. Mystical Elf walked over and pried Kuriboh from Yugi. Kuriboh escaped from Mystical Elf's grasp.

BAM!

Kuriboh rocketed into Yami.

"That's enough," Dark Magician Girl muttered, pointing her staff toward the monster. Kuriboh blinked, the mad, possessed look draining out of its eyes. Kuriboh looked up, saw Yami, and gave a small, embarrassed "Kree" of hello before floating back among its fellow monsters. It glared the Magician of Chaos, who smirked.

"Erm, why was Kuriboh so…?" Yugi searched for the right word, as he got back on his feet.

"I believe a suitable word for this would be 'energetic',"Celtic Guardiansupplied.

Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Because Magician of Chaos sometimes finds it amusing to fill someone with so much excess energy that they are hyper for hours," Dark Magician Girl said.

"Why does he find that amusing?" Yugi asked.

"We do not call him 'Chaos' simply because the word is in his name," Mystical Elfsaid, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, you said you wanted help with something?"

"Yes, would you help us find a girl named Soraya who has been sent into the Shadow Realm?" asked Yami.

"Is she rather short, possess red-black hair, and bear a distinct resemblance to Yugi and yourself?" Dark Magician Girl asked.

Yami and Yugi nodded.

"Then thereis no need," Dark Magician Girl replied. "We have already found her. She's upstairs, resting."

"Is she alright?" Yugi asked.

"She is fine, though I am not sure whether she has woken or not. Dark Magician went up to check. I can show you to her room if you wish," Dark Magician Girl replied.

"Lead the way."

Yugi, Yami followed Dark Magician Girl through the castle, they stopped a few minutes later outside a door to a room. Yami knocked and the door opened. Yami and Yugi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hi Yami, Yugi, Dark Magician Girl," Soraya said brightly.

"You're alright, Soraya," Yami and Yugi said.

"Hello Lady Kaiyuki," Dark Magician Girlsaid at the same time. Yugi and Yami blinked.

The girl smiled. "My name is Kaiyuki," she said to them. "Soraya's in here." Kaiyuki stepped aside so the others could come in.

"Hi Yugi, Yami, Dark Magician Girl," the real Soraya greeted, walking over. Yami and Yugi relaxed when they saw that nothing had happened to her. Dark Magician waved from where he was standing by the window.

"Hi Soraya."

"Hi Soraya…is something wrong?" Yami asked in confusion – something he didn't like to feel often. Soraya was staring from Yugi to Yami to Kaiyuki, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. Yami turned to look at Yugi, only to find him gawking from Yami to Kaiyuki to Soraya and back again. Yami glanced at the two spellcasters, who smiled but said nothing. A little frustrated, Yami looked between the other three, his eyes widened.

"I see you have noticed," Kaiyuki said quietly. "Yugi and Soraya, you must have realized that you two look like each other enough so others think you are related. Pharaoh Yami and myself are the reason that you resemble each other. I am Soraya's dark side as Yami is Yugi's dark side. I was the princess of Egypt and am still the twin sister of Pharaoh Yami."

Stunned silence filled the room. Yami was in shock.

_I have a sister…I did not think I would ever remember any of the family I once had…and now I realize I have a twin, a sister…_

Yami strode across the room and wrapped his arms around Kaiyuki in a hug. When he finally let go, he was startled to see that her face was sad.

"What is wrong, my sister?" Yami asked.

"But you don't remember." Kaiyuki said softly.

"No, I lost my memory when I became trapped in the Millennium Puzzle," Yami said.

"So you remember nothing about…anything?"

"No, nothing except I know I was Pharaoh."

Kaiyuki sighed and accepted the fact. "Alright. What brings you to the Shadow Realm today then, my brother?"

"A witch named Akiro attacked us last night, and sent Soraya here because she knows I exist. Yugi and I came to make sure Soraya was alright and now we have to find out why Akiro wants my Puzzle so badly." Yami said.

"It's gold Yami," Soraya said as matter-of-factly as she could while keeping her face straight. "Lots of people like gold."

"Hey," Yami said, going along with the game. "My Puzzle is a lot more than just gold."

"Gold or not, many people have tried to take it before," Yugi said. "There's Pegasus, and there's Bakura…but then again, Bakura's a thief and thieves like gold. Which brings us back to our original argument."

Yami mock glared at Yugi, who was smiling. "And there I was, thinking you would be on my side," Yami muttered.

Yugi beamed at him. Yami smiled in spite of himself. "Alright, so what else do we have with us that attracts the gold-obsessed nuts of the world?"

"My staff," Kaiyuki said, twirling a long green staff, the jade crescent moon at the top flashing as it cut through the air.She stopped and considered it."It's not gold, though."

"What can you do with that?" Soraya asked. In answer, Kaiyuki grinned pointed her staff at Yami. The crescent moon glowed white.

Yami backed up a little. "What are you going to do to- HEY!" Yami shot five feet into the air. Everyone laughed. Kaiyuki waved her staff, and Yami was sent flying like a bird around the room in circles.

"LET ME DOWN!" Yami hollered over the laughter below. Kaiyuki let him down.

"Oh wow, I am so loving magic at this point," Soraya laughed, ignoring Yami's glare. "Can I do that?"

"Maybe, but not yet. What you already have is this," Kaiyuki said, tapping Soraya's pendant.

"What about it?" Soraya asked, holding it up.

"It is the Shadow Pendant, a powerful magical item that infuses the bearer with the powers of the Shadow Realm," Kaiyuki showed them the pendant around her neck, identical to Soraya's. "I was the Shadow Link back in Ancient Egypt."

"What am I supposed to do?" Soraya asked.

"With time, you will learn to manage the Pendant's powers, I will assist you. The Pendant is similar to the ways of the Millennium Items, although the Items are somewhat stronger."

"Only somewhat?" Yami asked, smiling slightly.

"Yes, only somewhat," Kaiyuki rolled her eyes. "I see you haven't lost any of your cockiness."

"Of course not."

Yay! Chapter 6 done! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Daylight: hey everyone, thanks to the three people who reviewed.

Amanda: thanks. Don't worry, I don't plan on stopping anytime soon.

Cheeky-Eyes: it's okay, I think I confused a few other people about the is-Soraya-and-Yugi-related-or-not thing. I guess I didn't make it clear enough. And yes, now both Soraya and Yugi both have darks. I guess that's what you said, I wasn't sure I understood what 'yami and da other one i'm not even attempting sp.' meant. Anyway, glad you thought the Kuriboh thing was funny, if you happen to have any ideas for my story, I be happy to hear them. In the meantime, enjoy the story! looks back at what I wrote wow, long response.

Darkrosemoon: I read your stories, and I now say that they succeeded in annoying me greatly. Anyway, yay! I like humor too Yami goes flying past hollering glad you liked it. If you have any ideas, tell me! And enjoy the story!

_Chapter 7 Magic_

_Wow, this is our castle!_ Soraya thought, tilting her head back.

Soraya, Kaiyuki, Yugi and Yami had left the Castle of Light to visit Soraya's and Kaiyuki's Shadow Castle – the Castle of Faith.

_Yes, every duelist has one,_ Kaiyuki said, smiling at her light's amazement. _Welcome to the Castle of Faith._

_That's its name? The Castle of -KAIYUKI! What are you doing in my head!_

_Relax. We can communicate through our minds, the way Yami and Yugi can. I am sorry I did not tell you this beforehand._

_Oh, that's alright._

"Shall we go in?" Dark Magician asked. He had decided to come along. They went in.

"Hello everyone," Soraya's Dark Magician greeted. He turned to Yugi's Dark Magician. "Tejina is coming."

"Thank you Mahou," Dark Magician said. (AN: There, that makes it much easier to identify monsters of the same name in both Yugi's and Soraya's castle. Yugi's monsters have the real names, and some of Soraya's monsters will have different names. -)

_Kaiyuki, who is Tejina? _Soraya asked.

_Tejina is our Dark Magician Girl. She's Dark Magician's sister. _Kaiyuki answered.

_They're related!_

_Yes, it's not that uncommon. There are a few other family relations around the Shadow Realm – Kaiba's three Blue-Eyes White Dragons are related to each other._

_Ahh, okay._

"Hello Lady Kaiyuki, Soraya," Tejina said, leaving Dark Magician with Yugi and Yami and coming over to them. "How do you like the Shadow Realm, Soraya?"

"It's great so far," Soraya answered.

"I assume Sorcerer Seto had something to do with this?"

"Who is Sorcerer Seto? The only Seto I know is Seto Kaiba, and I really hope he's not a sorcerer, or half the world would be dead already."

"So, he has a reincarnate. Interesting. Then if it wasn't Seto, who was it?"

"A witch named Akiro sent me here after I met Yugi and Yami," Soraya said, a little perplexed about Kaiba apparently being someone's reincarnation. Tejina looked at her seriously. "What?"

"We'll need to teach you some magic," Tejina said finally.

Kaiyuki nodded in agreement. "We should."

"Really? Now?" Soraya asked, her eyes wide.

"Sure, why not?" Kaiyuki said and handed her staff to Soraya. "Let's see what you can do."

Soraya took the staff and twirled it around a bit before pointing it in front of her.

Poof.

"HEY!"

"Um, uh oh," Soraya struggled not to laugh as she looked at what she had done. Unlike everyone else in the room – except one – who burst into laughter.

"Nice way to treat a guest, Soraya," Kaiyuki chuckled.

"I didn't know that was going to happen!" Soraya exclaimed.

Dark Magician was now Chibi Dark Magician.

"Aww, you're so cute!" Tejina said, walking over and picking up her brother. His huge hat flopped over his face and his staff – which was now three times longer than him – clattered to the floor. Dark Magician pushed his hat back up and glared at Tejina with his chibified eyes.

He looked ridiculous.

"Put me down," he growled in a high, squeaky voice.

He sounded ridiculous too.

Tejina grinned and put him down. She waved her staff.

Pop.

Dark Magician was restored to his original form. He retrieved his staff and turned around. His eyes landed on Soraya, and walked over.

Soraya hid Kaiyuki's staff behind her back, smiling weakly. The jade moon poked up from behind her shoulder. "Sorry," she said quietly.

Dark Magician knocked Soraya gently over the head with his staff and smiled. "Next time, point that at someone else."

Soraya grinned sheepishly.

"Well, that was good for your first time with magic, Soraya," Mahou said amused, walking over to join the others. "It could have been much worse."

"How bad could it have been?" Yami asked.

"Well, quite a bit worse," Tejina said cheerfully, her eyes shining with mischief. "If I remember correctly, Dark Magician turned our mother into a rabbit on his first try."

"You turned our father into a frog!" Dark Magician shot back, as everyone laughed.

"I turned my brother's head into that of a stag," Mahou said grinning. "He chased me around the place, trying to impale me on his antlers."

"How about you Kaiyuki," Soraya asked. "What did you do?"

"I turned Yami's hair fluorescent pink," Kaiyuki said, laughing at Yami horrified look. "You had to go around like that for hours before I figured out how to change it back." Kaiyuki grinned. "Didn't talk to me for days after that happened."

"You all changed something about someone else – for the worse." Yugi said. "Does that always happen?"

"Yes, it usually does seem to be like that," Dark Magician said grinning. "It is like an inevitable ritual. I am lucky that you didn't do anything worse, Soraya." He paused then added: "I think I'll help you with your magic."

"Really?" Soraya asked.

"Of course. I prefer being in my own body," he smiled as Soraya glared at him.

"It was funny though. You looked cute when you were about two feet high," Tejina said.

Dark Magician shivered. "There are few things that are as disturbing as your own sister calling you 'cute'," Dark Magician said, not meeting his sister's eye. Tejina grinned widely.

"It's getting late," Yami said, checking Yugi's watch. "We'll have to get back before Yugi's Grandpa decides to calls the police."

"Of course, Pharaoh," Dark Magician said. "It has been nice to see you all again."

"Yes, visit soon everyone and good luck with your magic, Soraya. Enjoy being her dark, Lady Kaiyuki. It has been great to meet all of you," Tejina said. Mahou nodded.

Kaiyuki raised her staff as the Puzzle glowed. A moment later, Yugi and Soraya appeared on the sidewalk outside the card shop. Yami and Kaiyuki were nowhere to be seen.

Soraya looked around. "Hey, where are-" the Shadow Pendant started to glow.

_I'm still here, Soraya. _Kaiyuki's voice sounded in their minds.

"I guess her spirit must be in it," Yugi said as the Pendant stopped glowing. "Sort of like Yami and the Puzzle."

_That's right._

Yugi smiled and looked toward the door to the card shop. "My grandpa should be home. Do you want to meet him?"

Yugi opened the door. "Hi Grandpa! Meet our –"

"YUGI! Where have you been! I've called everyone, where were you? I was about to call the police!" Needless to say, Grandpa looked extremely worried.

"Uh, well, we were…" Yugi faltered. Lying wasn't exactly one of his strongest skills

"…At my house!" Soraya finished, inventing quickly. "Doing schoolwork. I, ah, missed today, and um, Yugi was helping me catch up." Yugi nodded vigorously.

"Really?" Grandpa said, calming down a bit.

"Really!" Soraya and Yugi said in unison.

"Really then, all right. You were saying something Yugi?"

"Oh yeah," Yugi said with relief. "This is Soraya Reikado, Grandpa. She's our new neighbour."

"Happy to meet you, Motou-san," Soraya said, giving a bow.

"Oh! Welcome to Domino, Soraya. How do you like it here?"

"It's wonderful, Motou-san."

"I'm glad you like it here." Grandpa watched as Soraya looked around the room, covered with games, puzzles and duel monsters cards.

"Do you duel?" he asked.

"Of course, I love dueling. Yugi here is impossible to beat," Soraya said.

"That is why I am King of Games and you are not," Yugi said, Yami's cocky confidence showing through.

"Of course I'm not King of Games, I am a girl," Soraya said, grinning.

Yugi looked at her. "That was one of the most pathetic comebacks ever."

"Maybe, but at least I have a comeback. Do you?"

Yugi opened his mouth, paused, and closed it again. He grinned.

Soraya smiled triumphantly. "Hah, I win."

"You do not!"

Grandpa chuckled at the pair's bickering. "Okay you two, get off to bed. You still have school tomorrow."

Yugi and Soraya hurried off to bed.

_You're a really terrible liar, you know,_ Kaiyuki said, appearing in her spirit form once they had returned to Soraya's room.

_So? What was I supposed to say? 'We're really sorry Motou-san, we were in the Shadow Realm. You see, Yugi and I happen to be reincarnates of 5000 year old Egyptian dead people, and a crazy sorceress is out trying to kill us all'? _Soraya retorted indignantly.

_Yes, that will do nicely. _Kaiyuki said smiling.

Soraya flopped facedown onto her pillow and did not reply.

_Goodnight Soraya._

_Goodnight._

_A few days later…_

"I really hate wearing these things," Soraya said, taking off the Domino High girl's uniform and putting on her preferred choice of clothing of jeans and a t-shirt.

"The uniform is not all that bad, Soraya. It just makes you look like an idiot, nothing worse," Kaiyuki said as she made a pillow float around the room.

"Thanks for the support," Soraya muttered, sitting down at the desk and getting out some work.

"No problem," Kaiyuki said. She disappeared as Soraya got started on her work.

"Hello Kaiyuki," Yami said as Kaiyuki appeared in his soulroom. "What brings you here?"

"Hi, Soraya is doing some of her homework, so I decided to visit," she noticed his expression. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I was just thinking about how people who are after me and my Puzzle always end up endangering my friends. It's nothing too serious," Yami said, kicking a loose stone around. "I think I'm getting too paranoid sometimes."

"About what?"

"Sometimes strange things. You and Soraya for example."

"Soraya and I?" Kaiyuki asked, startled. "Why is that?"

"Well, Yugi and I probably wouldn't have met Akiro if she had not been residing within Soraya, pretending to be her dark. And even though it was actually you that was Soraya's dark, you were in the Shadow Realm all those years that Soraya had to live her uncle."

"I suppose that does call for a lot of questions," Kaiyuki sighed. "But here are the answers. Why wasn't I with Soraya all those years she was with her uncle? I couldn't. I couldn't talk to her or make myself known to her until Soraya came to the Shadow Realm first, which we know, happened only about a week ago. And about Akiro, it is like you said. She was never Soraya's dark. To her, Soraya was just a tool and a convenient place to reside until she led her to you and Yugi. You don't think of Yugi as just a tool, do you?" Kaiyuki asked turning to face her brother.

Yami looked offended. "Of course not!"

"Then there's nothing to be suspicious about," Kaiyuki replied simply.

"Then I am sorry that I was ever suspicious about you or Soraya," Yami said.

"No worries. Destiny always has something unexpected in store for us," Kaiyuki said. "All we can do is do the best we can when the time comes."

"Destiny. I'm really starting to hate that word," Yami smiled, sending the stone scuttling across the floor. He sighed. "I just wish I didn't have to put Yugi in so much danger so often."

A blast of light flashed.

"Then you are doing quite a poor job, Pharaoh."

Kaiyuki and Yami spun around. Just in time to see the beam of energy rush past them.

"Akiro!" Yami glared daggers at the witch. "LEAVE!"

"Not until I get what I came for," Akiro said, reflecting the attack Yami sent with the Puzzle.

Yami attacked again. "You will _never_ take my Puzzle."

"The Puzzle is not the only thing you care for," Akiro replied threateningly. "I would reconsider."

Kaiyuki flew forward, her staff clashing with Akiro's. "You will not harm anyone," she hissed, striking with her staff.

After several fierce moments, the three broke away from each other, breathing hard. The Millennium Symbol began to glow upon Yami's forehead as the staffs of Kaiyuki and Akiro shone. The air crackled with the combined energy of the strengthening attacks. They unleashed at the same time and beams of light shot across the room

BOOM!

Smoke filled the room as the attacks collided.

The small sound of a door opening was heard through the commotion.

"Yami? Is everything alright?"

No, everything was certainly not alright. Yami froze as he realized who had spoken.

"NO, YUGI! GET AWAY! RUN!"

Too late.

"Yami! Help!"

The smoke cleared. Akiro had gotten to Yugi and had her staff held across Yugi's throat.

"No…" Yami said softly. "Let him go."

Triumph was evident on Akiro's face as she backed away, dragging Yugi along. She ripped the Millennium Puzzle from around his neck.

"The girl is mine," she smirked.

She vanished.

And Yugi was gone.

The Puzzle plummeted.

Inches from the floor, the Puzzle stopped and flew toward Kaiyuki's shaking hands. She lowered her staff, handed the Puzzle to Yami and ran.

Puzzle in his hands, Yami sank to his knees, anger roaring through him. Anger at Akiro for taking Yugi and anger at himself for failing to protect him.

But there was another light that was in danger.

"Soraya!" Kaiyuki had already transported herself back to Soraya's room.

The room was in disarray. Stray papers were drifting to the floor, with an air that a battle had been fought.

But it was empty.

Soraya was gone.

Daylight: there, chapter 7 is done. I just let Yugi and Soraya get kidnapped. sighs solemnly while Yami and Kaiyuki search for me in angerbut don't worry, you'll find out what happens to them next chapter. And speaking of next chapter...

NOTE: Chapter 8 won't be up until afterwinter break. I don't have internet access at home, so all the updating I do has to be done at school. Sorry. But I really, really like reading everyone's reviews,so review! Reviewing makes me happy and makes me want to write more for you all to read!


	8. Chapter 8

Tana: Hi, I'm back again! Sorry about the long wait, but the first week back at school has been hectic, it's getting really difficult to find time to write. But on a brighter note, here is my longest chapter so far! Over 3000 words! Hope you all like it, I'm not sure if the flow of it is that good though.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Here's the reivew responses:

Cheeky-Eyes: I'm back at school now, so I can keep updating. Now that Soraya's learning magic, I wanted to introduce it in a funny way, so there you go. Enjoy!

tvfanatic64:thanks for the compliments. here's the 'continue'.

Lunardestiny: here's the update! Glad you like it, enjoy.

And here is Chapter 8!

* * *

_Chapter 8 Raid of the Castle of Shadow _

Kaiyuki looked in disbelief at the empty room before her. _No, she can't be gone._

Quickly, Kaiyuki teleported to the Castle of Faith, startling whoever was around as she burst through the castle doors.

"Has anyone seen Soraya?" she yelled.

"No, we haven't seen her," Fire Sorcerer said. "What happened?"

Kaiyuki was panicking. "ABSOLUTELY _NOTHING _HAPPENED,_ NOTHING_ EXCEPT AKIRO KIDNAPPED HER JUST A FEW MINUTES AGO! SORAYA DOESN'T ENEN KNOW MUCH MAGIC YET, AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE SHE IS!" she stopped to take a breath. "AND ON TOP OF THAT, SHE ALSO TOOK YUGI AND ALMOST SMASHED THE PUZZLE!"

Kaiyuki might have continued to shout if Mahou hadn't taken her shoulders and shook her firmly. "Lady Kaiyuki," he said calmly, still gripping her shoulders. "It is going to be alright. We will find Soraya and Yugi, and they will be safe." He let go.

Kaiyuki snapped out of it. "Yes, we'll find them," she said quietly. "Gomen nasai for screaming at you all."

Tejina put her arm around Kaiyuki's shoulder. "Don't worry, we know."

Kaiyuki smiled. "Let's go to the Castle of Light. Maybe Yami and the others know something that might help."

_At the Castle of Light…_

Yami was pacing. The monsters watched as he made from one end of the room to the other. He might be a bit better at maintaining his composure, but by no means was he less worried about the two missing lights.

"He's going to walk himself a trench if he's not careful," Celtic Guardian muttered. Silver Fang nodded in agreement.

A knock at the door, Kaiyuki and some of her monsters entered.

"Anything?" she asked. Yami shook his head and resumed his pacing.

"Where could she have taken them?" muttered Kaiyuki, more to herself than anyone else. She started pacing in the direction opposite to her brother.

"Some place where it would be convenient for her to check on them easily," Yami said, as he turned around. "What is the name of Akiro's castle?"

"Akiro's castle is the Castle of Shadow," Dark Magician said. "Though it may be unlikely that she would have taken them there."

"Yes, she would have hidden them in the last place we would think to look," Yami sighed, settling down into a chair.

"But then again, she might have expected us not to look there, as it is such a noticeable hiding spot." Kaiyuki said, mulling over the possibilities. "It may be worth a try."

"We won't know until we find out," Yami came to a decision and stood up. "We'll go and see if that is truly the place Akiro has decided to hide them."

_Meanwhile…_

Soraya struggled against the chains around her arms that bound her to the wall of the small, windowless stone room. She wished she knew the spell to unlock things. She had seen it a few times, but she was yet to learn it, let alone cast it without a staff.

Footsteps sounded in the hall. Soraya looked up as the door opened. Akiro strode in, dragging a struggling…

"Yugi!" Soraya cried. "Leave him alone!"

As Soraya had expected, Akiro acted as if she hadn't heard her. She flourished her staff and Yugi was forced against the wall. Shackles appeared, snaking out of the wall and around Yugi's wrists, holding him there.

"Now what do we have here," Akiro drawled in a falsely sweet voice as Yugi and Soraya glared at her like there was no tomorrow. "Two helpless lights without their darks to protect them. What will we do?"

"We'll kick your sorry ass," Soraya hissed.

"Aww, aren't you a spirited one. But as you must have noticed," Akiro giggled, leaning forward. "You're in no position to kick anything."

Soraya spat in her face.

"You know, you should be more careful with your actions," Akiro said, wiping her face as the black star upon her staff glowed in a not so subtle threat. "You could get yourself in trouble."

As Akiro spoke, the chains around Soraya's arms began to move. They lengthened and pinned Soraya's arms to her sides. More chains appeared, wrapping around her chest. They began to contract, getting tighter, and breathing became hard. Soraya began to gasp, drawing in what air she could. Soon she wouldn't be able to breathe at all. A final chain snaked around her throat and she choked.

"STOP IT!" Yugi yelled angrily, straining against his chains.

And amazingly, it stopped. The chains loosened, the extra ones disappearing. Soraya hung against the wall, gasping at the air, glaring through her hair at the smirking Akiro.

"Now," Akiro said as if nothing had happened. "Have we learned our lesson?"

"Go to hell."

"Clearly not," Akiro pouted in mock-disappointment and turned to leave. "Now you two stay here and be good little children while your darks try vainly to find you."

And she left.

"She makes me sick," Yugi said. He looked over at Soraya, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Better shape than you're in," he said pointedly.

Soraya grinned and made a face.

Yugi leaned back against the wall. "We should get out of this alright."

Soraya looked over, smiling wryly. "You say that as if you get kidnapped often."

"Well, no," Yugi laughed. "Yami and I have gotten out of a lot of tough spots in the past. There's no reason we can't get out of this one."

"Well, that's good," Soraya said, relaxing a bit. "But by the way, do you happen to know any unlocking spells by any chance?"

_In the Shadow Realm…_

The Castle of Shadow was in sight now. Yami and Kaiyuki looked at it anxiously. The thought going through both their minds was the same: they might find Yugi and Soraya in there.

Yami looked around at the six monsters that came with them. They had decided that it would be better if fewer of them went, easier to sneak in and move around until they had found the two lights. Then they would either sneak or fight their way out. From the Castle of Light were Dark Magician, Celtic Guardian and Silver Fang. From the Castle of Faith were Tejina, Magician of Faith and Stealth Bird. Reassured, Yami faced forward again.

They knew that Akiro's deck was composed of mainly beast and warrior type monsters. A Battle Ox could be seen guarding the gate. A nod from Yami and Kaiyuki and they all advanced forward.

Stealth Bird – or Jalen as he was also called – could make himself and others around him invisible if he wished. Which was a very useful ability indeed.

Especially now.

The guard didn't know what hit him. One quick attack and they were in the castle of a matter of moments.

Like the outside, the inside of the Castle of Shadow was made of stone and was dimly lit. The effect was rather hostile, but the shadows added to their advantage. In a deserted corridor, they all became visible again.

Kaiyuki held her hand out, palm upward, and a small, pulsing ball of light appeared in Kaiyuki's hand. A moment later, it had melded into a map of the castle. "Show me magic sources," she whispered.

The others watched as a few small stars of light appeared on it.

"This is us," Kaiyuki said, pointing to the star in the southwest corner of the map. Sure enough, the star glowed and a small image of the group appeared. "We can find them on this."

They all clustered around the map, deciphering what the stars on the map represented.

"This is strange," Yami said a few moments later, pointing at a star in the northeast corner of the map. It glowed, but no image appeared.

"Well, that could a little problematic," Kaiyuki said, her eyes darkening.

In the end, that was the only star that would not show an image.

"To the northeast corner we go," Kaiyuki said, turning around to face the others. She froze, her gaze fixed upon something behind the others.

Everyone turned to look at what Kaiyuki saw. Yami cursed under her breath.

At the end of the corridor was a Skull Red Bird. It looked just as shocked to see Yami and the others as they were to see it.

Then, coming to its senses, Skull Red Bird opened its mouth wide and let out a shattering, ear-piercing shriek.

"SHHRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Hastily, Dark Magician pointed with his staff, and Skull Red Bird was struck dumb.

But not soon enough.

"I think our presence has been discovered," Celtic Guardian muttered dryly as hurried footsteps could be heard coming in their direction.

Feathers rustling menacingly, Skull Red Bird let out a soundless hiss before launching itself into the air.

"RUN!" Yami yelled as knives rained down over them from Skull Red Bird's wings.

They shot down the corridor and into another, fighting their way past the monsters coming in on both sides. Coming upon a fork in their path, Yami paused for a split second before running down the left passageway.

Finally, they lost their pursuers and were once again in a deserted hallway. Letting out a sigh of relief, Yami turned to smile at the other four.

Wait a moment…FOUR?

"Where are the others?" Yami asked, looking around. Kaiyuki, Dark Magician, Silver Fang and Faith were there. However, Tejina, Jalen and Celtic Guardian were nowhere to be seen.

Quickly, Kaiyuki summoned the map again. "Here they are," she said smiling after a few minutes. She lost her smile quickly however, when she saw that they were fighting Akiro's monsters, outnumbered three to one.

"We have to help them," Yami said, looking for the quickest route to where the others were fighting.

"Wait," Faith said. Yami was surprised to see the small smile that was playing across her face. "Look," she said, pointing back at the star's image.

Everyone looked.

Tejina, Celtic Guardian and Jalen had vanished. As Akiro's monsters looked around warily to see where their foes had disappeared to, a Spear Cretin dropped to the ground on its own accord. Another monster fell, and another, and another.

Before long, there was only one monster was seen left standing. Looking around at his fallen comrades sprawled about the floor, the monster lost his head completely and ran for it.

WHAM!

The Big Eye jolted backwards as if he had run headlong into a brick wall, and landed unconscious among his fellow monsters.

Jalen, Celtic Guardian and Tejina materialized out of thin air.

"Interesting way of taking down an opponent, Tejina," Jalen commented.

"Yes, it was rather interesting," Tejina replied, twirling her staff.

In his haste to escape and unable to see what he was running away from, Big Eye had run into Tejina's staff and knocked himself out.

"We should find the others," Celtic Guardian said.

And off they went.

_Meanwhile…_

It turned out that Yugi did not know any unlocking spells and both he and Soraya were bored out of their wits.

"How many have you got over there?"

"696."

"703."

"Ceiling?"

"934. The floor?"

"928."

They were counting the stones that made up the room.

"I can't take this anymore," Soraya said with a heavy sigh and looked over to see how Yugi was doing. He looked like he was on the verge of going to sleep.

Again, Soraya searched her mind for any magic she knew that could help them. She thought back to one of her earlier lessons on magic that she had forgotten until now.

_Kaiyuki and Soraya were at the Castle of Faith. They stood facing each other in the middle of the room, ready to begin the lesson. _

_Kaiyuki held out their deck in her palm._

"_A Shadow Link has a very strong connection to the powers of the cards and the Shadow Realm," she said to Soraya as the cards lifted away from her hand and floated in the air around them._

"_To be able to summon monsters and activate spells or traps outside a duel is one of the major abilities of a Shadow Link." _

_One card drifted in between them. At once, golden swords of light shot out of the ceiling and rained down around them. Soraya recognized the effect as the Swords of Revealing Light._

"_You should not feel as if you have to force the cards to do what you want. Act as if you are asking the cards to help you."_

_Soraya nodded. Kaiyuki smiled. "For now, we will practice with the cards until you get the hang of it. Then we will teach you how to summon without the cards."_

_The Swords faded away and the cards floated one on top of another into a deck. Soraya held out her hand and the cards fell neatly into it._

"_Now you try."_

Soraya let out a deep sigh, closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt her cards fall out of its pouch and heard them clatter to the ground.

"What!" Yugi said with a start. "Soraya, what are you doing?"

"Getting us out of here," Soraya said quietly, looking at her cards. Finally, she saw what she needed. Mystical Space Typhoon. She concentrated again.

It didn't move.

Soraya sighed. _Relax. Find the connection. Don't force it. _She tried again.

Slowly, the card lifted off the floor…

_At the Castle of Shadow…_

The two groups had found each other again without much trouble. They were now quite close to their goal. Kaiyuki consulted her map again.

"We turn right at the end of this hallway. It'll be the fourth door to the left," Kaiyuki looked up at the others. "Let's go."

A few minutes later, they were at the door of where they wanted to be. Everyone exchanged glances before Yami reached out and opened the door.

And there they were, safe and sound.

"Yugi! Soraya!"

"Hey! You found us!"

They all rushed in to gather around the two lights.

SLAMM!

Everyone whirled around as the sound of the door banging shut reverberated in the air.

A sense of dread and alarm growing inside him, Yami turned see that Yugi and Soraya had disappeared. "This is a trap," he hissed.

A harsh laugh sounded and Akiro appeared where the illusions of the lights had stood. The rest of Akiro's monsters materialized around them a second later. They were surrounded.

"Right you are, Pharaoh," Akiro giggled. "Now you have a choice: either I get the Puzzle and the Pendant or you all die."

And with that, she thrust her staff toward the group. A short burst of light, and Jalen was sent crashing into the wall opposite.

"Your choice," Akiro whispered, an unpleasant smile upon her lips.

"You know the answer," Yami snarled. "Where are they?"

"I'm surprised at you, Pharaoh. What made you think I would hide them here? I hid them in the last place you would expect. Now, my monsters," Akiro said, her staff aimed point-blank at Yami's heart. "Attack."

And the battle began.

Yami leapt to the side, evading the spell and sending one of his one with the Puzzle. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kaiyuki and Akiro begin to fight it out, their staffs a blur.

FWAPP!

Yami sprang backwards just in time, he could actually feel the air move as the blade of the Sword Hunter slashed past his face.

But he sprang back too far. Tripping over a fallen monster, Yami tumbled to the floor. As the Sword Hunter came in for another attack, he knew he wouldn't be able to summon his own attack in time.

BANG!

Sword Hunter collapsed to the ground as Dark Magician brought his staff crashing down on the warrior's head.

"You'll need to watch your surroundings more, Pharaoh Yami," he said, helping Yami to feet.

"Thank you, I will. And how many times did I tell you to just call me Yami?" Yami asked, picking up the sword of the prone Sword Hunter.

"Many, many times, my pharaoh," Dark Magician chuckled, taking down a Kojikocy.

Kaiyuki was still occupied with her fight against Akiro. Her anger fueled her attacks, but it was clear that they were both tiring. It was only a matter of who ran out of energy first.

Kaiyuki lashed out yet again, and luckily, felt her staff connect with Akiro's wrist, causing her to loosen her grip on her staff. Kaiyuki swung at Akiro's staff, knocking it out of her hand and sending the staff arcing into the air, headed toward…

"WATCH OUT!" Kaiyuki yelled. Yami and Dark Magician looked around and flung themselves out of the way just in time to see a staff shoot past them and stab into the floor between them as easily as a knife into jello.

They looked around to see that one of the battles among many was quickly coming to an end. Staff blazing with energy, Kaiyuki lunged forward into Akiro's side, slamming her into the wall and letting her slide down to the floor, unconscious.

Relieved, Kaiyuki looked around her to see how her friends were. Yami and Dark Magician were slowly making their way across the room toward her, fending off monsters as they went. Celtic Guardian and Tejina were fighting back to back against five other monsters. Silver Fang was locked in combat against a Twin-Headed Wolf, teeth and claws flashing fiercely. Faith was fighting a warrior that, in a real duel, would have destroyed her immediately, and Jalen was still sprawled unconscious on the floor.

"We're not going to hold them off much longer," Yami said as he and Dark Magician came over.

"I know," Kaiyuki said grimly.

"Any ideas?"

"One." And with that, the room became pitch black. The sounds of all the battles that had been going on suddenly ceased as winds began to blow in the windowless room. The winds became a vortex. All the monsters felt a tremendous pull on themselves as the winds roared around them. There was a brilliant flash of light and then it was all over.

When the light had faded away, Yami saw that every one of Akiro's monsters were unconscious. Kaiyuki walked over to where Jalen lay and began to revive him.

"What did you do?" Yami asked Kaiyuki as Jalen began to wake up.

"Dark Hole," Kaiyuki replied. "And White Hole to protect our monsters," she looked around at the many monsters sprawled across the floor. "They won't wake up for awhile. Come on, let's get out of here."

_Later…_

"Well that was certainly eventful," Kaiyuki said, falling backwards into a chair in the safety of the Castle of Light.

"Yes," Yami agreed, sitting down as well. "But we are no closer than we were before to find Yugi and Soraya."

And so they sat, wondering as they had before, where their missing lights could be.

_The last place we would think to look,_ Kaiyuki thought, running her hands through her hair in frustration. _Akiro has told us that much. But where!_

The school? No, there were too many people around. Same goes for every other public place in the real world. The Castle of Light? Or the Castle of Faith? No, there was too much of a chance that one of the monsters would find them.

So where could they be? Somewhere quiet where there would be little chance of being discovered accidentally. Somewhere like…

Kaiyuki suddenly bolted up onto her feet as if she had received an electric shock from her chair. Seeing Yami suddenly sit ramrod straight in his seat, she knew that he had come to the same conclusion as she had.

"No way," she said softly. "It can't be there."

* * *

Tana: So, does anyone have any guesses on where they might be? Review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Tana: Hi I'm back! Finally, after over two months! Sorry to keep everyone waiting so long, writer's block combined with schoolwork and work experience is horrible. I hope the chapter doesn't seem too rushed or anything.

But, before the chapter, here are the review responses:

AnimeCrazy88: Yay, another reviewer! gives you cake So happy you like my story!

Black Shadowed Rose Yami Fan: HERE'S YOUR UPDATE!

Cheeky-Eyes: Yep, I'm back. It's not so non-yay, I kinda like school, most of the time. No guesses? sigh oh well, you can find out REAL soon!

Phoenixangel11:Another reviewer! also gives you cake You're the only one who gave a guess, yay! The Shadow Pendant or the Millennium Puzzle...hmmm.

Acesgirl22: New reviewer! gives you cake also Thaks for reviewing. Enjoy the chapter.

Darkrosemoon: Thanks for pointing out my mistake. I fixed it. Though I didn't know 'tkae' was spelled that way. - just had to say that.

NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

_

* * *

Chapter 9 Reunions _

The magic card was now at eye level.

"Mystical Space Typhoon," Soraya whispered and grinned when the card started to glow. This was the strongest connection she had forged with the cards so far. The sound of chains clinking rustled through the room as the air blew about.

When the winds died down, Yugi found that his chains had faded away. "Hey, you did it!" he exclaimed, moving away from the wall and turned to face Soraya. "Almost."

"Yeah, can you give me hand?" Soraya asked. She was still tied to the wall, although the chains were a great deal looser than they had been in the first place.

"Okay," Yugi smirked. "I'll give you a hand." He brought his hands together and 'gave her a hand'. Clap, clap, clap.

"Haha, I'm dying of laughter," Soraya said sardonically. "Seriously, can you please help me out of these things?"

"Alright," Yugi said, laughing as he walked over.

Moments later, Soraya and Yugi stood facing the closed door as the pile of chains lay empty on the ground behind them.

"You think the door's open?" Yugi asked.

"One way to find out," Soraya said, and stepped forward.

WHHAMMM!

"It's open," Soraya said in a small voice.

"Yugi! Soraya!"

Next thing they knew, Soraya and Yugi's airways were blocked and the air squashed out of them by the intense hugs Kaiyuki and Yami were giving them.

"Can't breathe," Yugi choked. They were quickly released.

"Are you both okay?" Kaiyuki asked worriedly.

"Yeah, we're fine," Soraya replied, inhaling deeply.

"That's good," Yami said, very much relieved and still holding onto Yugi's shoulder. "Let's get out of this room then."

Soraya looked around at the room where she and Yugi had stayed in for the past several hours. "Where are we?"

Chuckling softly, the darks gestured toward the door. Yugi and Soraya exchanged a glance before following them out the room. They walked into a hallway that looked curiously familiar.

"We're in someone's house. In Domino," Yugi said, looking out a window. He turned to through a window in one of the rooms. "Hey, there's Grandpa's Game Shop!"

"So it is," Soraya said, turning to see as well. "Wait…" she felt a strange jolt as she realized something else about the room they were looking at. "That's my room!"

"Hmm," Kaiyuki's voice came from behind them. "An Illusion Spell, clever."

Yugi and Soraya spun around to look at the room they had come out of. Before their eyes, they could see the chain whither away into nothing, the stone disappearing as tile replaced them. The counter, toilet and bathtub materialize out of the walls.

"The bathroom," Soraya said, gawking at the room. "We were in my bathroom!"

"Yes, it appears so. Akiro had chosen her hiding place well," Kaiyuki said laughing softly.

"That's…weird," Yugi said. "Did anyone realize we were missing?"

"Not yet, you've only been gone for a few hours," Yami said, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Though if we don't hurry, you'll be late for dinner, Yugi."

Right on cue, Grandpa's voice floated through the window. "Yugi! Where are you? It's time for dinner!"

"Just on time," Yugi said, grinning.

…_Next day…_

It was lunchtime. Soraya was sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria, reading a book as she ate her lunch, waiting for the rest of the group to arrive.

"Hello, may I sit here?" a voice said in front of her.

Soraya looked up to see a white-haired boy with brown eyes and a gentle expression. "Go ahead."

The boy sat down. "Hey, you're in my math class, aren't you," the boy said. "You're the new girl."

"I already been here for a couple of weeks," Soraya said, and tilted her head forward in a small bow. "My name's Soraya Reikado."

"I am Ryou Bakura," Ryou said, returning the bow. "Nice to meet you, Soraya-san."

"Nice to meet you as well Ryou-san," Soraya replied. "'Soraya' is just fine with me."

"Then you can call me 'Ryou.'"

"Okay!" Soraya said, clapping her hands together. "Formalities done. How are you, Ryou?"

Ryou laughed. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm alright."

_Soraya!_ Kaiyuki cried suddenly.

_What's wrong, Kaiyuki?_

_Ryou!_

_What about him?_

_Look at what he is wearing around his neck!_

Soraya looked. And saw the ring of gold. The five golden points hanging off the lower half. The triangle with the Millennium Symbol in the center. All of it hanging from a cord around Ryou's neck.

_That's a Millennium Item! _Soraya exclaimed.

_Yes, Soraya, that is the Millennium Ring._

Soraya froze, startled. After all, people who decided to sit and eat lunch with you don't usually have Millennium Items hanging around their necks.

Yugi, of course, was the exception.

_The spirit that resides within it is a total asshole. _Kaiyuki continued.

_He really that bad?_

_No, worse._

_Do you think Ryou knows about this "worse than a total asshole"?_ Soraya asked.

_I do not know. Why don't you find out?_

"Do you duel?" Soraya asked, continuing the conversation.

"I do. I remember Yugi telling me that you're a really good duelist," Ryou replied.

"Arigatou. You're friends with Yugi, then," Soraya said.

"Yugi and I…know each other," Ryou said slightly uncomfortably.

"So you and Yugi aren't exactly friends with each other?"

"Oh, I'm friends with Yugi, it's just that…" Ryou trailed off to drink deeply from his cup.

"The spirit of the Ring is an enemy of the Pharaoh, isn't he?"

Ryou choked. Soraya flattened herself along the table bench to avoid getting sprayed with orange juice. With pulp.

"Nani!" Ryou coughed, recovering himself.

"That is the Millennium Ring, isn't it?" Soraya asked, pointing at the Item. "The spirit in it lived in Ancient Egypt 5000 years ago, right?"

Soraya retained eye contact as Ryou stared at her, studying her. Then, in a blink of an eye, he changed. His eyes darkened and narrowed; the puzzled frown became a scowl. The aura that the spirit of the Ring gave off was dark and menacing, much different from the gentle and friendly one Ryou offered.

_Soraya, _Kaiyuki said. _Meet the spirit of the Ring, Bakura._

_Friendly person, isn't he?_

_Oh yes, very friendly._ Kaiyuki said dryly.

"Who are you?" Bakura demanded, glaring at her.

"I am Soraya Reikado,"

"You know what I mean, girl," Bakura snarled. "Answer my question properly before I send you to the Shadow Realm."

_Soraya, may I take control for a few moments? I would like a few words with Bakura._ Kaiyuki asked.

_Okay, go ahead._

Suddenly, Soraya found herself in a room she had never seen before, but immediately felt familiar and comfortable with the place.

A very strange room it was. A stream ran through the middle, stretching from one corner to the one opposite. The soft, rushing sound of the water floated in the air. Where the stream flowed from, Soraya had no idea. Several trees grew on the far side of the stream, their tops reaching the sky-like ceiling which light poured down from.

On the other side of the river, however, where Soraya was standing, the setting was different. It was like a family den. A merry fire crackled in the fireplace and a large pile of big, comfortable looking cushions lay in a corner. A bookshelf stood by a wall, several things were scattered on the ground.

And then, from nowhere, "Ah, the Pharaoh's little sister. I should have known it was you, _Princess_ Kaiyuki." Bakura's mocking voice sound rather faint, as if he were speaking from a little way off.

_Kaiyuki, where am I?_

_In your soulroom. When two souls share a body, the soul that is not in control stays in his or her soulroom, a place that represents the personality of his or her soul._

_So I would have to stay in here? How would I be able to get out?_

_It is literally as easy as opening and closing a door. If you wanted to take get out, open the door and step back in control. If you wanted to take a break from being in control, will the door to close and I will take over. A window would be nearby so you could see what was going on._

Soraya turned around. Sure enough, there was the door Kaiyuki had mentioned, and there was also a window. She walked up to the window; she would explore her soulroom later.

_Whoa…_

_Interesting, is it not?_

_Wow._

The soulroom had disappeared around her and Soraya appeared in spirit form beside Kaiyuki.

_Can anyone see me?_

_Most cannot._

Bakura's eyes narrowed maliciously as his gaze landed on Soraya. Obviously, he could see her. "So this is your reincarnate," Bakura sneered. "She would do well to learn her manners better."

"I feel that my hikari knows her manners quite well, Tomb Robber," Kaiyuki retorted. "You dare hurt her and I'll make sure you'll regret it."

_You two really didn't like each other back then, didn't you? _Soraya asked.

_Not at all._

"You? Make me regret hurting that little girl?" Bakura smirked. "I highly doubt that."

"Try me." Kaiyuki challenged.

"So I will." Bakura replied, the Ring shimmering as magic energy began to radiate from his raised hand. Kaiyuki glared at the other spirit began to cast her own spell.

Alarmed, Soraya stepped backwards and was instantly back in her soulroom. She rushed toward the door and yanked it open, taking control again. With relief, she saw that Ryou had done the same thing.

_Hey, I was just about to humiliate the little roba ana, _Kaiyuki said huffily.

_You've been watching too many JoeyandKaiba wars, _Soraya replied.

_It is because you are always there when they happen. I have picked up words and phrases from those two that were almost unheard of back in Ancient Egypt._

_I don't know, I have a feeling that you heard them from some people in particular. _From Ryou's expression, Bakura was just as displeased as Kaiyuki was at being interrupted and was using very colourful words to describe his thoughts.

_Correct. That is why I said "almost." Can't I go kick his ass?_

_You two need to be more civil with each other in public._

_Over my dead body._

_Sorry if I seem rude, but you're already dead._

…_and the bickering continues… _

"Sorry, Kaiyuki's usually not so hostile," Soraya said a few moments later when Kaiyuki and Bakura had finished venting and pouting, or as they put it, expressing their displeasure.

"It's alright, Bakura is usually more hostile," Ryou replied.

"Hi everyone," Yugi appeared beside Soraya and sat down. "Who's hostile?"

"Bakura," Soraya said. "He and Kaiyuki were having a 'friendly reunion' before you came."

"Oh, so you met Bakura. What do you think of him?" Yugi asked.

"Asshole," Soraya said simply.

Yami appeared in spirit form beside Yugi. "Good observation, Soraya," he said, grinning.

Bakura also appeared beside Ryou. "That is only the opinion of one little girl, Pharaoh," he scowled, spitting the title as if it were the worse insult one could give.

"That little girl has a name, Tomb Robber," Yami shot back in the same manner. Everyone else sighed. Some things will never change.

…_after school…_

"Hello, may I visit a patient named Samuel Reikado?"

"Yes, he is in room A14. Your name?" the clerk at the info desk asked.

"Soraya Reikado. I'm his younger sister."

"Ah, yes. A14 is up those stairs and to the right."

"Arigatou."

Soraya walked through the halls of Kame Hospital looking for room A14. _…A10…A11…A12…here it is, A14._ Eagerly, Soraya knocked. She hadn't seen her brother since she left the orphanage about a week ago.

"Come in," a voice said from inside the room. Soraya pushed open the door and walked in. On the bed sat an 18 year old boy with rather messy chestnut hair and green eyes that lit up when he saw who it was. "Well look who it is," he said while grinning widely. "Long time no see, little sister."

Soraya walked up to the bed and gave her brother a hug. "Great to see you too, Sam. How the pneumonia?"

"Practically nonexistent!" Sam exclaimed vehemently. "And yet all the doctors back at the orphanage keep insisting on all their check-ups and other hospital stuff. And here it's -" right here, Sam was stopped by a small coughing fit. "-the same," he finished when he recovered.

"It's almost better though, right?" Soraya asked, repressing a small smile.

"It _is_ better," Sam sighed, sinking into his pillow and looking out the window. "I'm just sick of lying in bed all the time."

They gazed out the window for a few moments before Sam regained his energetic vigour once more. "So enough about me, what's happened to you over the past week, Soraya?"

"Oh, quite a bit," Soraya mused.

_Understatement,_ Kaiyuki said with a smirk.

_Oh yes, it is,_ Soraya agreed. Out loud, she said, "What with moving back into Mom and Dad's house, unpacking – you have too many socks, by the way. You're unpacking the rest of your things – normal moving-to-new-place stuff, new school, meeting new people."

"Like who?"

_My past self. _"Well, I dueled Yugi Motou," Soraya said.

"Really? What happened?" Sam asked, interested.

"Yugi won. He got two direct attacks in with Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian," Soraya said.

"You two good friends?"

"Well, yes," Soraya said vaguely. "We've got things in common."

"Aww, how sweet," Sam drawled teasingly.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Soraya retorted. "Even if there was something going on, you'd go into your stubborn mindset and chase him into the next galaxy, wouldn't you?"

"Yep!" Sam replied proudly. Soraya rolled her eyes and laughed.

They laughed and joked around for a few more moments before the nurse came in. "Okay, time for your medicine," she said cheerfully, putting the small cup of medication and a glass of water on the bedside table."

Sam grumbled. "That stuff always makes me go to sleep." But he downed the capsule and water all the same.

"It's not the medicine that makes to go to sleep," the nurse said good-naturedly. "The medicine makes you feel drowsy, and it's the drowsiness that makes you go to sleep."

Soraya chuckled at the exasperated look on Sam's face.

"Besides," the nurse continued. " It's when you're asleep that's the hospital is peaceful."

"Sa-am," Soraya teased. "Have you been frightening all the little people again?"

"When have I ever frightened all the little people?" Sam asked innocently. "They love it when I come through their window."

"Why this time?"

"I learned how to do more magic tricks," Sam said.

Soraya grinned. "Like what?"

"Like this one," Sam said, taking a pack of cards from the table. Spreading the cards across the bedspread, he successfully performed his trick.

(AN: you choose the trick he does, I don't know enough to write about any. I know about one trick. If anyone knows any simple ones I can try, please tell me. I'd like to learn. Now, on with the story.)

"Pretty impressive," the nurse said when he had finished. "Now if you could do your magic tricks when the kids are not supposed to be in bed and asleep, I'd like to see some more."

"Then here you are," Soraya said, gathering up the cards. "I learned how to do this one a couple of days ago." She started laying out the cards.

"Wait, isn't this the first one we learned?" Sam inquired when Soraya had almost finished. "Isn't the card on the top?"

"Oh is it?" Soraya asked. With a small smile, she showed the top card to the nurse, who smiled as well.

"What? May see that?" Soraya handed Sam the cards. He looked through the cards; the confused look on his face became a bewildered one when he came to the end of the deck.

"Our card was the three of spades, right?" he asked. Soraya nodded. Sam looked through the cards again.

Not there.

Sam counted them.

52. None were missing, and 'magically,' there were no duplicates.

"Okay, where is it?" Sam finally asked, exasperated. Soraya reached over and turned the deck over so the bottom card could be seen.

"Right here," she said.

And there it was, the three of spades.

"How the hell did you do that!" Sam asked, dumbfounded. Soraya and the nurse laughed at his astonishment.

"Magic," Soraya said simply, grinning.

Kaiyuki chuckled. _You are very aware that he will not believe you, aren't you?_

_Of course he won't._

"Come on, there's no such thing as magic," Sam retorted.

"Really," Soraya replied, as Kaiyuki sighed melodramatically. "Then how do you explain this?" Soraya gestured at the cards in Sam's hand.

"You can't do _actual_ magic," Sam said disbelievingly, staring at the cards.

"You don't believe me?" Soraya sighed, mock pouting. "I'm hurt."

"How did you do that?" the nurse asked.

"Aww, but saying it was just a trick would take all the fun out of watching Sam be all frustrated and all," Soraya said.

"You're lucky I'm hospital-ridden right now. If I weren't, I would…" Sam paused for a moment. "…have no idea what I am going to do to you," he finished finally, slightly downcast.

"Don't worry about it to much. You'll find out soon…" Soraya assured him. "…er or later."

Sam threw his pillow at her.

"Cheer up," the nurse said. "According to the doctor, you'll be able to leave in a couple of days. Then you'll be able to wreck revenge and havoc upon your little magician here."

Sam perked up at the news. "You better watch your back then, Soraya."

"I'm so scared," Soraya said mockingly.

By now, Sam was starting to feel drowsy. "We'll finish this next time, Soraya," he muttered. "We'll see if that was actually real magic."

"Alright," Soraya said, turning away. "Good luck."

"Hey, give me back my pillow," Sam growled.

"You mean this pillow?" Soraya asked, holding out the pillow in her arms.

"Yes, that pillow."

"Okay." Soraya threw it back. "Sleep tight."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

_He is probably going to spend quite a long time trying to figure out that trick you did, _Kaiyuki said as Soraya walked down the hospital hallways.

_Yeah, he probably is, _Soraya agreed. _Do you think I should have used one that wasn't actually magic?_

_Then why didn't you?_

_Because he knows all of them._

_The two of you have a strange relationship._

_And Yami and you do not?_

_Hmm, I guess you're right._

As Soraya walked, one of the doors ahead opened, and two people came out.

"Hi Soraya," Mokuba Kaiba greeted, catching sight of her. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Mokuba, Kaiba," Soraya greeted back, nodding to Kaiba in response to his nod of greeting. "I was just visiting my brother." Soraya had met Mokuba on a few occasions before and had already become friends with him.

"You have a brother?" Mokuba exclaimed. "Can I meet him?"

"Yes, I have a brother," Soraya replied. "But he's sleeping right now."

Soraya and Mokuba chatted on with Kaiba adding a occasional comment now and then while the three of them made their way toward the exit. When they reached the door, Mokuba went forward and opened it for the others to go through.

"Arigatou," Soraya said, walking forward.

Bang!

"Hey!" Soraya toppled backward as if she had walked into a wall. Getting back up, she reached out toward the doorway. There was a wall there, she could feel the air ripple underneath her fingers.

_Oh crap, not now. _Soraya thought. "Mokuba, if you can, get back in here now."

Bewildered, Mokuba moved to comply. But when he stepped into the doorway, a short burst of light flashed and Mokuba was thrown back, landing hard several feet away.

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba yelled. He rushed forward and he too, was thrown back by the field surrounding the door. "What is going on?" he asked though gritted teeth.

"If I knew," Soraya retorted. "Do you think it would be happening?"

Mocking laughter rang through air. Soraya's eyes narrowed as the all too familiar form of Akiro appeared behind Mokuba.

"Mokuba! Get out of the way!" Soraya shouted before Kaiyuki took over.

_Hey!_

_Don't worry, Soraya. This is my responsibility._

"Oh look who we have here, the priest's little bother," Akiro drawled, hooking her staff around Mokuba's torso. "What fun."

"Leave him alone!" Kaiba growled, smashing a fist into the field, which relentlessly stayed intact.

"And what if I don't want to?" Akiro mocked. "What do you plan to do about it?"

"Kaiba, move out of the way," Kaiyuki held out her hand and the crescent moon staff appeared. Kaiba's eyes widened.

"Yes, it's real," Kaiyuki said shortly and swung the staff into the doorway. Cracks spiderwebbed outward from where she had struck, and the field disintegrated like a glass pane shattering.

Stepping through the door at last, Kaiyuki held the staff ready. "Let him go."

Akiro's smirk widened as she pulled Mokuba closer to her.

Narrowing her eyes, Kaiyuki turned to Kaiba. "Lend me your Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Kaiba pulled out the card but did not hand it over. "Who are you. You're not Soraya," he said.

"Observant, I am not Soraya," Kaiyuki replied. "Now let me summon the dragon so we can save your brother already!" Kaiba handed it over.

"Going to summon your little monsters to do your fighting for you," Akiro said scornfully. "How pathetic, can't fight for ourselves, can we?"

Of course, there was nothing little about Blue Eyes, but wasn't going to help any. Kaiyuki stepped forward, her staff blazing. "You know quite well that isn't true. I could blast you into the next millennium if I wanted to."

"You would be hitting – what do you call him? Oh yes, Mokuba – if you attacked."

"So be it."

"What! NO!" Kaiba yelled, rushing forward. Too late, a great beam of energy spiraled toward Akiro - and Mokuba.

"Are you crazy!" Kaiba raged, rounding on Kaiyuki. "You imbecile! Mokuba could be killed!"

"Mokuba will be fine," Kaiyuki replied calmly. "Look."

Mastering the urge to decapitate the sorceress with his bare hands, Kaiba turned around. Muscles tense, he watched as the blast shot toward Mokuba – and passed through him. Akiro disappeared before the attack could hit its intended target, and reappeared a few feet away.

Wary, Mokuba ran toward the others before Akiro could do anything else.

"Well that's quite enough fun for now," Akiro said, fixing her malicious gaze on the two brothers. "Until next time." And with that, she faded away.

"Now tell me, what the hell just happened." Kaiba demanded, glaring at Kaiyuki.

Sighing, Kaiyuki handed Kaiba the Blue Eyes White Dragon card. "Follow me. Two more people have to be present before I can explain anything to you." And with that, she turned and walked away.

* * *

Tana: Yay, Chapter 9 is finally done! NowKaiba and Mokuba are in action!Hopefully Chapter 10 will be up soon (as in less than a month). But until then, bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Tana: I was having troubles with the chapter I meant to put up for chapter 10, but I wanted to give you guys something to read before school ended and I wouldn't have access to a computer with internet, so I wrote this instead! Hope you guys like it! Oh wait, the review responses!

AnimeCrazy88: here's your update!

Darkrosemoon: hey hey you! Congratulations! You were right! You get cake! gives you cake Me happy you like my story so much! cheers Yes, Soraya has a brother. I didn't said she didn't have any family. She has a brother, but no parents. She has an uncle too, but he doesn't count as family. And of course Soraya has female friends. She has Kaiyuki, and Tejina and Faith and the rest of the female monsters. And probably people that have come into my story yet. And Tea……?

Phoenixangel11: Hey, you gave a guess, that's good. You were virtually the only one who told me about their guess (besides Darkrosemoon), so you get a cookie gives you cookie Hah, I updated in two months, not three.

Cheeky-Eyes: it's okay, no one else sent any magic tricks. But you review, so me happy happys anyways, here's the next chapter!

* * *

_Chapter 10 The Pharaoh and the Kitchen_

"AHH-CHOO!"

"Yugi, are you feeling alright?" Yami asked, appearing in spirit form beside Yugi as he stopped at his locker during the break before last block

"I'm fine," Yugi said, recovering from his sneeze. "Nothing's wrong."

Yami gave him a look.

"What?" Yugi asked. "It was just a sneeze."

"Yugi, you've been coughing all day, and it's getting worse," Yami put a hand to Yugi's forehead. "You're sick. You are going home right now and get some rest."

"But I still have math to go to," Yugi said.

"You can catch up later," Yami replied. "Did you have anything important to do?" Yugi shook his head. "Then let's go."

Yugi sighed as Yami shepherded him away. Fifteen minutes later, Yugi had signed out and had arrived home to the Kame game shop.

"Grandpa, I'm home," Yugi's voice came out as a rasp as he tried to talk loudly.

No answer.

"I guess he's out then," Yugi coughed. The rasping made his throat hurt. Going to the kitchen, he got a glass and filled it with water from the tap. Taking the glass with him, he walked up to his room and took his books from his bag.

"You should get some sleep, Yugi," Yami said as Yugi drained his glass of water. Yugi looked at his dark, Yami had indeed slipped into his 'protective dark' mode – one he took very, very seriously. Resignedly, Yugi got into bed. Joining Yugi as he looked through his deck while waiting for some hint of sleepiness to come, Yami felt as if he could relax a little.

Until Yugi tried to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Yami demanded.

"To the kitchen," Yugi replied. "I'm hungry."

"You stay here. I'll go get you something to eat."

"But…"

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." Yami left the room before Yugi could say anything else.

"Oh God," Yugi muttered, running his hands through his hair as realization of what had happened came to him. "Yami alone in the kitchen, this should be interesting."

…_Meanwhile…_

Yami stood in the middle of the battlefield-er, _kitchen,_ as the weight of the task of what he was to do fell on his shoulders.

"I don't even remember what half of the stuff in here _does_," Yami moaned. "Let alone how to work the Ra damn machines."

And so, being the productive Pharaoh that he was, Yami decided to make the best of the situation.

"Right, wallowing in despair isn't going to help anyone," Yami scanned the room and his eyes landed on a small metal machine sitting on the table.

"I know what this is!" he exclaimed in relief. "Yugi called it a toaster! He put bread in it and it came out as toast!" Yami reveled in his pride for a moment. "Now where do they keep the bread?"

Ten minutes and a ransacked kitchen later, Yami triumphantly put two pieces of bread in the toaster and pulled down the lever.

Yami observed the toaster for a while, and he decided that Yugi would need something to drink with his toast. He got a glass and went to the sink to fill it water like he had seen Yugi do before.

Or tried to.

"Damn it, I should pay attention when Yugi does these things," Yami muttered. He picked up the metal nozzle that was connected to the spout by a long flexible hose. "This must be where the water comes out," Yami took his eyes off the hose and caught sight of the taps. He reached out and twisted one of them.

SPLASH!

"_Hey!_" Yami yelled as a jet of water hit him in the face. "The water goes into the glass, not me, you evil water snake!" The hose hung limp in his hand, clearing not affected by the Pharaoh's displeasure. Still rather peeved, Yami shook wet yellow bangs off his face and glanced at the toaster.

The lever was still down, keeping the bread in the toaster to be toasted until it was heated enough and the hot toast was sent flying out.

Unfortunately for Yami, he did not know about the latter part.

"It should be done by now," Yami mused, peering into the toaster. "Why's it taking so long?"

Spronnggg!

WHACK!

"OWW!" Yami yelled as the hot toast hit him between the eyes. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, YOU RA DAMNED MACHINE!"

The toaster stayed haughtily silent as Yami glared at it.

"Yugi and his grandpa stick bread into you all the time and you don't assail _them _with flying toast," Yami growled, wondering how he could get even with the evil machine. He was contemplating on sending it and the hose snake to the Shadow Realm junkyard, when Yugi's voice floated down the stairs.

"Yami, is everything alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Yugi!" Yami called back. "Nothing's wrong!"

"Okay, just making sure…don't send anything to the Shadow Realm, alright?" There was a small click as Yugi went back to his room.

"Yeah, side with the toaster, thanks a lot," Yami muttered, glaring at the toaster some more. "Oh well, I must have stuck the bread in the wrong way and it got mad at me or something. There must be some way you're supposed to put the bread in that Yugi and his grandpa know but I don't. Yeah, that must be it." Yami looked around the room again. "Now what else can I do in here beside get attacked by metal water snakes and flying toast?"

The empty (dry) glass caught his eye.

"I still need to get Yugi something to drink," Yami said. He looked around for something else to fill the glass with, seeing as he and the sink weren't on the best of terms.

"Hey!" Yami exclaimed, eyes landing on the refrigerator. "Yugi keeps milk in there." Walking over, he opened the door. Looking inside, he saw the jug of milk.

"Ah, there you are," Yami said, taking his hand off the refrigerator door to grab the milk. And of course, fridge doors have a little tendency of not staying open if they're not opened far enough, so…

"YAHHH!" Yami yelled and leaped into the air as the cold door of the fridge hit his back. "WHY DID YOU TRY TO EAT ME, YOU DAMN PIECE OF JUNK! DO I LOOK LIKE FOOD TO YOU!" Yami raged from ten feet away as the door closed with a soft 'fwup'.

"Yami? Are you sure you're okay?" Yugi called down again. "You sound rather aggravated."

"I'm fine, Yugi!" Yami retorted. "Go back to bed!"

"You sure you don't need help?"

The thought was tempting, Yami considered it. No, he wouldn't drag his light into this dangerous hellhole.

"Yes!"

"So you do need help?"

"No, I don't!"

"Alright, then. If you're sure"

_Click._

"Okay, Yami," Yami murmured, taking deep breaths. "Stop overreacting. That thing wasn't trying to eat you. Besides, Yugi and his grandpa keep tons of stuff in there and it hasn't been eaten. It's a storage-eating box, not just an eating box. The box is probably so used to keeping things inside that it didn't know it what it's supposed to store and what not to eat- _store_. I'll just have to be careful then," Feeling better now, Yami calmed down. "And I got the milk, that's good.

Yami brought the milk to the table and filled the glass with no mishaps. He returned the milk to the fridge, and the fridge didn't try to swallow him this time.

As he turned away from the fridge, a machine with a dark, translucent door caught his eye. Interested, Yami went over to it. Carefully – he didn't want to get hit or eaten by anything – Yami peered inquisitively at the machine. He saw a pad of numbers next to the door. Curiously, he poked the large button that didn't have any words or numbers on it.

SMACK!

"_OWW!_" Yami shouted as the door got him in the face. "How does Yugi and his grandpa survive in this place, with everything trying to attack you all the time. And what you supposed to do anyway?" Yami pressed a couple of the numbered buttons. Nothing happened. "Hmm, maybe it's broken." Yami closed the door and turned away.

_Vrrrrr…_

Yami froze. Turning around slowly, he saw there was a dim light inside the machine and a turntable spinning slowly inside it.

"What's going on?" Yami stammered, backing away. "I didn't turn that on."

…_5…4…3…2…1…_

_Ding!_

Yami jumped.

The vrrring stopped, the light winked off, and the spinning ended.

"Okay, there's something very wrong with that thing," Yami mumbled. "Things aren't supposed to turn on or off by themselves. I am leaving that thing alone," Yami sighed. "I should do something about the toast."

Braving the fridge again, he got some jam to spread on the toast.

"There, now I got a cup of milk and some toast with jam," Yami said proudly, looking down at the food. "What else can I do?" He scanned the kitchen once more.

His eyes landed on the stove.

He stared at it for a moment, considering his chances.

The door in front was similar to that of the box that went on without being told except that it was bigger, much bigger. The size was daunting. The small box had only hit him in the face, he didn't want to think of what kind of damage this thing could ensue. True, the big storage box bigger than this, but it had tried to eat him and he didn't feel like pushing his luck anymore. No, the milk and toast were enough. He'd better get them to Yugi before they got cold, or warm in the milk's case.

As he turned toward the stairs with the food in his hands, Yami caught sight of a person shaped figure in the doorway. Peering outside – he would have to impersonate Yugi if necessary – Yami looked at who it was.

"Hi Yami," Soraya said. "What's up?"

"Thank Ra," Yami exclaimed, opening the door and pulling her in. "Someone who actually knows how to work these damned machines!"

"Nice to see you're so happy to see me," Soraya said, grinning at the sight of the peeved Pharaoh. "Why are you so wet?"

"The kitchen is _evil!_ The water snake sprayed me, the toaster bombarded me with hot toast, that small box hit me in the face and goes on and off for no reason, and on top of all that, that big box tried to _eat_ me!" Yami raged, pointing at each machine as he ranted. "I don't know how you people can stand to live among these things with them assaulting you all the time, and- what's so funny?"

Soraya was laughing so hard by the end of Yami's tirade that she could barely breathe.

"You…Yami," Soraya gasped, leaning heavily against the wall, her sides heaving. "Oh God…you are priceless!"

"It's not funny!" Yami exclaimed, rather miffed. "All I wanted to do was get something for Yugi to eat…not get eaten in the process!" Yami glared at the refrigerator.

"But it is, Yami," Soraya said between laughs. "I mean…it's just…oh God…"

"Fine, laugh at my foolishness. I'm not hurt," Yami said, crossing his arms.

Soraya complied.

"Oh, go back to school," Yami growled, picking up the milk and toast and turning toward the stairs again.

"Aww, come on Yami, cheer up," Soraya said, stilling her laughter as she followed him up the stairs. "Where did you two go? Yugi wasn't in the last class."

"He got sick," Yami replied. "So we went home for him to get some rest." He stopped in front of a door and opened it. "Hi Yugi, here's your food."

"Thanks, Yami," Yugi replied, taking the offered food.

"Hey Yugi," greeted Soraya, plopping down into a chair.

"Hi Soraya, hi Kaiyuki," said Yugi as Kaiyuki appeared beside her brother.

"Your dark nearly killed himself in the kitchen," Soraya said casually. Yami scowled.

"Yeah, I heard," Yugi replied smiling, biting into the toast. "What happened down there, why are you all wet, Yami?"

"The water snake splashed me, the toaster threw the toast at me, that machine in the corner hit me in the face and goes on and off for no reason, and that Ra damn cold box tried to _eat_ me," growled Yami.

"You know," Yugi said. "The machine that hit you in the face is called the 'microwave,' it opens suddenly when you press the big button. The one that tried to eat you is called the 'refrigerator,' the door closes easily if you don't hold it."

"The whole lot of them are going to the Shadow Realm as soon as I get a spare moment," Yami groused. "What baka invented the microwave?"

"Professor Mike O. Wave," Soraya said with a straight face.

"Is he still alive? If he is, I'm going to…why are you all laughing! Again!"

"It's okay Yami, don't worry," Yugi said comfortingly, still chuckling.

"I made toast," Yami grumbled, crossing his arms. "I'm happy."

Yugi smiled. "Thanks, Yami."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Making me something to eat even though you had no clue as to what you were doing," Yugi said, drinking from the glass of milk.

"You're wel…hey, that's not nice," Yami retorted. Yugi smirked.

"Well, you didn't set anything on fire," Kaiyuki chipped in. "That's a plus."

"Not you too. Three on one," Yami groaned. "How fair is that?"

"Aww, don't worry, brother. We still love you," Kaiyuki grinned. "Why didn't you tell us before leaving? I could have healed you easy."

"Yami grinned sheepishly. "I didn't know that."

"Well, now you do," Kaiyuki turned toward Yugi. "Would you mind?" she asked, holding up her staff.

"Of course not," Yugi replied.

Kaiyuki rested the crescent moon against Yugi's chest. Pale, white light flowed from Kaiyuki, down the staff, and into Yugi. A few moments later, the light faded away.

"I learned a few healing spells from the palace healer back in Ancient Egypt," Kaiyuki said, smiling at the memories. "Along with a few tricks from my monsters. You'll be as good as new in about half an hour."

"That's good," Yugi smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem," Kaiyuki replied.

"Do you need to be going somewhere, Soraya?" Kaiyuki asked as Soraya glanced at the clock.

"Yeah," Soraya replied. "The hospital."

"Why?" Yami asked concerned.

"Visiting someone."

"Who?" Yugi asked.

"You'll meet him later," Soraya replied grinning, picking up her bag. "See you later."

"Sayonara," Yugi and Yami chorused as Soraya and Kaiyuki left.

"I'll go bring these downstairs to wash," Yami said, picking up the empty plate and glass. "You stay here."

Yugi stared.

"What?" Yami asked.

"You'll be going into the kitchen again, you know that?"

"Do you have that little confidence in me?"

Yugi grinned, but said nothing.

"Oh, get some rest," Yami growled. "Sheesh…"

Yugi chuckled as his dark went down the stairs. He settled into his pillow, listening to the frequent shouts and curses that came from below.

* * *

Tana: Yay, another chapter done! Heh heh, Yami and modern technology don't mix.

The next chapter will be rather talky at first and will most likely be up when school opens again after summer vacation. Gomen nasai for the inconvience.

And about the Japanese words: do you want me to keep using words like 'hai,' 'iie,' 'arigatou,' and whatnot instead of the English words? Or should I stick to using English and little or no Japanese? I was wondering, because sometimes the Japanese seems out of place.

And one more thing, if anyone knows any good fiend, beast, and/or warrior type monsters, can you please tell me. I would also appreciate it if someone could tell me what cards Kaiba has in his deck, I don't know many of them.

Alright, I'm done here for now. I'm off to fail my Socials provincial! YAY! Or do abysmally. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Tana: Hey people, I'm back! Hope everyone enjoyed their summer vacation! I'm in Grade 12 now...it feels weird. Anyway, just a few review responses and on with the chapter!

SeleneXAngel: Thanks, hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Darkrosemoon: Yeah, my first _real_ attempt at humor...I know I didn't really need this chapter, but this chapter wasn't ready yet and I wanted to give you all something to read before school ended, so I wrote (or typed) that instead. Oh well...I don't like provincials and I think I signed your annual, in one of those study things or something. Anyway...enjoy the chapter!

AnimeCrazy88: Thanks! I'm not sure of who I should pair Soraya up with - or whether to pair her up at all. I want to avoid pairing her with Yugi or Kaiba - since everyone seems to be pair their character with them (assuming their characters are girls) - unless I really can't think of anyone else. Anyone else probably being Ryou or someone, which would be dramatic with Kaiyuki and Bakura. Either that or one of the Duel Monsters, which would be different. What do you think?

Nychick: Yep, kitchens are battlefields. I enjoyed writing that chapter, I hope you enjoyed your cookie.

_Chapter 11 Game Start_

Soraya walked along the sidewalk, hearing the slow, steady pat of Kaiba's step behind her along with Mokuba's faster pitter-patter.

_What are we going to tell them?_ Soraya wondered.

_The truth._ Kaiyuki replied.

_Of course. I meant how are we going to explain the whole thing about having an Ancient Egyptian woman whose supposed to be dead out trying to kill us all?_

_We'll figure that out when the time comes._

Very soon, the Kame game shop came into view. As they approached it, some interesting dialogue reached their ears…

"YAMI! BE CAREFUL!"

"Yugi, I'm FINE!"

"THEN WATCH OUT FOR THE-"

_CRASH!_

"…okay Yugi, you were right. I couldn't carry that many."

They heard an aggravated groan. "_Now_ you listen."

"Hey guys," Soraya said, opening the door to see an exasperated Yugi and a sheepish looking Yami picking up boxes of Duel Monsters cards that were scattered on the ground. "What happened?"

"Oh, hi Soraya. Well, there was a new batch of cards that needs to be unpacked," Yugi explained. "Yami wanted to help, and tried to carry fifty,"

"Yugi, it was only eight," Yami protested.

"Ten boxes around."

"'Tried' being the key word here, huh?" Soraya said, bending down to help retrieve the boxes.

"Yeah," Yugi replied. He looked up and caught sight of the Kaiba brothers as they came through the door. Yami disappeared quickly. "Hi Mokuba, hi Kaiba," Yugi greeted politely. "What brings you here?"

"Questions needing answers," Kaiba looked around. "Who's Yami?"

"A…a friend," Yugi said uneasily.

"Where is he?" Mokuba asked, handing over the last box.

"He needed to go," Yugi replied.

"You know, I'll help you if you give me a pack of cards," Soraya offered, smiling.

"Go ahead," Yugi said relieved, throwing the beat up cartons away. "But, it could take…"

Flick.

Snap.

"…hours…"

All the cards were now lined up neatly on the shelves in perfect condition.

"All done," Soraya said cheerily, twirling the crescent moon staff.

Yugi stared for a moment, then shook his head wearily. "Thanks, I guess, help yourself," he said, gesturing toward the cards on the shelf. "Wait," Yugi stiffened, remembering the presence of the other two people in the room. "Your magic, do they…?"

"Yes, they know. We had a run in with Akiro a moment ago. Nothing _really_ bad happened," Soraya said quickly, seeing Yugi's alarmed expression. "Except now they know that Akiro and Kaiyuki exist and that I can do magic."

_Somewhat. _Kaiyuki teased.

_Hey! I'm getting better._ Soraya retorted.

"Well…ah…" Yugi smiling weakly, slightly at loss for words. "Fun."

"Yes, very fun," Kaiba growled impatiently. "Now will you quit wasting my time and tell what's going on. Who are Akiro and Kaiyuki?"

"Akiro is the psycho that attacked us back at the hospital," Soraya explained. "As for Kaiyuki…"

Kaiyuki took over and looked at the two brothers. "That's me."

Silence for a moment.

"No, you're Soraya," Mokuba said bluntly.

"Not at the moment," Kaiyuki said before Soraya took control. "Now I'm Soraya." Of course this just confused the Kaiba brothers even more, so Kaiyuki simply appeared in spirit form.

This was simply not something you'd expect to see everyday.

"Holy shit," Kaiba and Mokuba stared with wide eyes at the spirit. "You're a ghost!"

"I prefer the term 'spirit'. My name is Kaiyuki. I am twin sister of Pharaoh Yami, and was a sorceress during his reign 5000 years ago. Now, I am the dark side of Soraya, her spirit protector," Kaiyuki said to the dumbstruck duo. "Oh for Ra's sake, stop backing up. I am not about to self destruct."

"Holy shit," Kaiba repeated, his back against the wall.

"Nice vocabulary," Kaiyuki said, dryly.

"You know Kaiba," Yami said, appearing beside Yugi. "I do not think shit is really that holy." Smirking as the two brothers' eyes widened to the point where their eyes were in danger of falling out, he held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Yami, Yugi's dark. Nice to meet you."

"Holy crap."

"You two are real, aren't you?" Mokuba ventured, voicing both brothers' thoughts as Kaiba hyperventilated. Kaiyuki muttered a few words, and she and Yami were now in their own bodies.

"Do I seem real?" Kaiyuki asked, holding her hand out toward the two. After a moment's pause, Kaiba reached out, slightly surprised to feel the warm touch of Kaiyuki's hand against his.

"So you are real," Kaiba mused, taking deep breaths. He looked over at Yami. "You're the one who beat me in our first duel."

"No, not I alone. Yugi and I duel as one, one body with two souls. We won that duel together," Yami replied.

"Two souls?" Kaiba muttered. "In one body? How's that possible?"

"Easily," Yugi said and closed his eyes, opening them as Yami. "As easy as opening a door." The two brothers stared.

"It's not complicated," Yami continued. "If I open my soul room door, I am in control. If Yugi opens his soul room door, he is in control," Yugi shrugged. "It's not hard, whoever's soul room door is open is the one in control at the moment."

"Okay…" Kaiba decided not to ask what a soul room was.

"A soul room is where you stay in your mind," Soraya explained, seeing Kaiba's uncertainty. "Yugi and I have two soul rooms in our minds, one for the light and one for the dark."

"Can you actually summon real Duel Monsters, like you were going to with Seto's dragon?" Mokuba asked eagerly.

Kaiyuki nodded. Kaiba stepped forward, trying not to look too eager to see a flesh and blood version of his favorite monster.

"Show us then," he said, holding out the card.

"I don't think that would be a good idea right now," Kaiyuki said, looking around at the slightly crowded room they were in. She reached forward and bent the hand that held the prized card back toward its owner. "I don't need the card to summon the dragon."

Kaiba's brow furrowed. "Then why ask for it earlier?"

"Because the Blue-Eyes White Dragon was a favorite monster of a person I thought I knew back in Ancient Egypt. You are his reincarnation and the dragon is _your_ favorite monster," Kaiyuki explained.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"I just thought it would be courteous to ask permission in a way," Kaiyuki shrugged. "Most people with magic can summon their Shadow monsters – that's what we called Duel monsters back then – from their deck. Being a Shadow Link lets me summon monsters without needing the card and allows me to summon monsters that aren't in my castle."

"Castle?"

"Where the monsters in your deck live in the Shadow Realm. Its name reflects some aspect of your soul. Soraya and mine is the Castle of Faith. Yugi and Yami's is the Castle of Light. I believe your castle, Kaiba, is called the Castle of Duty."

Kaiba grunted, not sure if he approved of the name or not.

"That's so cool!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Let's go see your monsters, can we, Seto?"

Kaiba smiled at his brother's enthusiasm and looked pointedly at the other four.

"Sure, why not," Kaiyuki said, twirling her staff as the Puzzle glowed. "To the Castle of Light, we go!"

"Wait, what!" Kaiba started before feeling himself being pulled away into nothingness.

Reappearing among the dusky shadows dimly lit with the dark light that seemed to radiate from nowhere, Kaiba turned to Yami. "Why your castle?"

"You mean you don't want to be stuck in a castle with your rival's monsters?" Kaiyuki smiled as Yami smirked.

"I'm surprised, Kaiba. We thought you would want to get to know my deck. You know, think up more strategies to humiliate yourself with in our next duel," Yami grinned, cockiness shining from him like a beacon.

"I could take you on any day," Kaiba growled, taking out his deck as if he was unsheathing a sword.

"Taking me on, yes," Yami countered, taking out his deck as well. "But winning? That remains to be seen."

"Then we'll see, I challenge you to- _hey_, get that stick out of my face," Kaiba snapped as Kaiyuki stuck her staff in between the two rival duelists.

"It's a staff, not a stick, baka. If you two duel out here, it will be a Shadow Game," she warned.

"That would be bad, then" Kaiba asked, not really wanting to know what a Shadow Game was at the moment.

"Yes, very much so," Kaiyuki replied.

"Are you guys coming anytime soon?" Yugi and Soraya called from the doorway of the Castle of Light. Mokuba had already been introduced and was conversing amicably with the monsters as the rest of the group came in.

"Hello Pharaoh Yami, Lady Kaiyuki," Dark Magician greeted. "Well, Seto Kaiba. Long time no see."

"Any amount of time is too short for me," Kaiba muttered. Then smirked. "Though I believe the last time we met, I was enjoying the sight of my dragon annihilating you."

"I believe you are mistaken," the spellcaster retorted. "It must have been the other way around, either that, or you were dreaming."

"Prove it," Kaiba replied.

"Gladly," Dark Magician and Yami said together.

"Children, behave yourself. Especially you," Kaiyuki said, smirking at Dark Magician, earning her a swing from his staff. She returned it, resulting in a staff fight between the two.

"I'm challenging you to a duel as soon as we get back to the real world," Kaiba said to Yami.

"I'll accept it," Yami replied, smirking as he walked away.

_...meanwhile..._

"Do you think we should have brought Kaiba here?" asked Yugi.

Soraya shrugged. "Even if the answer's 'no,' he's here already. He'll do okay, Kaiyuki and Yami will make sure no one dies."

"Yugi, we are dueling Kaiba when we get back to the real world," Yami said as he walked by.

"See," Soraya said as Yugi grinned. "Kaiba's getting along fine."

"It's not Kaiba we have to worry about," Yugi commented, nodding toward a certain pair of mages behind Soraya, who turned around.

"Hey, Dark Magician Girl," Soraya called as the female spellcaster walked by. "Can I borrow your staff?"

"Why?" Dark Magician Girl asked. Soraya pointed in response. "Ahh, go ahead. Have fun," she said, handing the staff over.

"Arigatou," Soraya thanked and started to walk toward the still dueling pair.

"I'm going to get a camera," Yugi said, heading toward the door. "Oh, Dark Magician Girl, when Yami asks where've I gone, don't freak him out too much, okay?"

"Don't worry," Dark Magician Girl replied smiling. Yugi left quickly.

…_about a minute or so later…_

"Dark Magician Girl, do you now where Yugi is?" Yami asked.

"Oh, Yugi," Dark Magician Girl started, then caught sight of Kaiba, who was nearby. "He went to go kidnap Mokuba."

The effect was instantaneous.

"_WHAT!"_ Kaiba raged, whirling around, coat flying, eyes ablaze. "Where is he, that bastard, I'll _kill_ him, I'll rip him to shreds, I'll…" he paused, "…wait."

"Hey Seto," Mokuba said, walking up. "Is something wrong?"

Realization crept up upon Kaiba as common sense dawned on him. "Nothing," he said, wrapping Mokuba in a tight hug.

"Good effect," commented Yami, as Kaiba put Mokuba down and glared at Dark Magician Girl.

"I agree," she replied.

"So where is Yugi?" Yami asked again.

"He went to- there he is, see?" Dark Magician Girl said as Yugi walked through the doors and made his way toward them.

"Where did he go?" Yami asked.

"To get a camera," Dark Magician Girl replied.

"Why?"

"To film Kaiyuki and Soraya fight Dark Magician," the spellcaster answered, gesturing toward the duel. She paused. "Or maybe just Soraya."

"Hello everyone," Kaiyuki greeted, walking up and holding out Dark Magician Girl's staff.

"Arigatou," Dark Magician Girl said, taking the staff. "But didn't Soraya need this to help you beat on Dark Magician- oh, sorry Pharaoh Yami."

Yami smirked. "I am glad you all take care of him so well."

"Yes, we do," Kaiyuki said grinning. "We did so for awhile, then took mercy on him. He's teaching Soraya staff combat now. She's using my staff."

"Ah darn, we missed it," Dark Magician Girl sighed slightly.

"Missed what?" Kaiyuki asked.

"You and Soraya beating on Dark Magician. We wanted to get that on camera," Yugi said, holding up the camera. Kaiyuki looked at it inquisitively.

"What does it do?"

Kaiba stared, dumbfounded. "Don't you know?"

"They're from Ancient Egypt," Yugi explained. "I assume Soraya hasn't showed you a camera yet, hasn't she?"

"No," Kaiyuki replied. "So, what does it do?"

"I'll show you," with that, Yugi raised the camera. And the camera, being the rather modern day Japanese camera it was, could do all sorts of crazy stuff.

Like take pictures.

"Hey! What was that for?" Kaiyuki yelped, when the flash went off.

"To tell that it took a picture," Yugi explained, showing her the image on the display screen.

Kaiyuki took a look and jumped. "You can trap people in that?"

"No! That isn't what it does!" Yugi exclaimed. "Nothing gets trapped except the light rays that make the picture."

"How can you stand it?" Kaiba asked as Yugi after gave up trying to explain how a camera worked and handed the camera to Kaiyuki so she could continue to examine it.

"It's easier when you're not around technology all the time," Yugi said. "Believe me, I have to go through this all the time."

"And what are you implying, Yugi?" Yami inquired.

"A lot," Yugi replied. "Does the word 'radio' sound familiar? You know, the little box that had all those voices trapped in it?"

_...later..._

It wasn't very long before everyone finally decided to say goodbye and show Kaiba his castle. Dark Magician insisted on coming along, he didn't exactly trust Kaiba and his dragons alone with Yami and the others. The sight of the castle awed Seto Kaiba, but he hid it from the others. It didn't matter much, because Mokuba was expressing enough awe for the both of them.

"Wow, _this_ is Seto's castle?" Mokuba exclaimed, tilting his head back to try to see the top of the castle. "Awesome. Come on, let's go!"

They walked through the doors, and a Blue-Eyes White Dragon came forward to greet them.

"Master Seto! Mokuba! How did you get here?" the astonished Blue-Eyes asked.

"Some bitch named Akiro used magic to attack Mokuba and me earlier today at the hospital. That's how I found out about her," Kaiba nodded to Kaiyuki, "who brought me to meet him," Kaiba nodded to Yami. "So now I know that they're 5000 year old Ancient Egyptian dead people," Yami and Kaiyuki rolled their eyes, "who are the darks of these two," Kaiba gestured to Yugi and Soraya. "Then they dragged Mokuba and me off to their castle," Kaiba nodded to Yami and Dark Magician, "before they decided to come here."

"I see," Blue-Eyes said, nodding his head. "I assume that you'll want to meet the rest of your monsters, Master Kaiba?"

"Kaiba is having a good time," Yami said a while later as they watched Kaiba happily chat with his monsters. "I say we could leave him here and he wouldn't notice. At least for awhile."

"I second the motion," Soraya called, raising a hand.

"Third it," Yugi added, raising his as well.

"Great, it's been thirded. Let's go!" Yami exclaimed, grinning.

"Wait, how will Seto get back?" Mokuba inquired, crossing his arms.

Everyone paused.

"We can come back for him later," Dark Magician offered. Mokuba stared.

Kaiyuki sighed. "I guess we're staying then,"

…_later…_

"Mokuba," Kaiyuki started wearily.

"Yeah?" Mokuba replied.

"Are you sure we can't come back for him later?"

Mokuba sighed. "Yes."

"It's been hours."

"I know."

Kaiyuki slumped back against the wall beside her brother and watched half-heartedly at Yugi and Soraya duel on the floor.

"What's the score?" Yugi asked taking down more of Soraya's life points.

"Seven wins, three ties," Soraya said resignedly. "For you."

"What about for you?" Yugi asked, smirking.

"What do you think?" Soraya retorted.

"I think you're not going to admit it."

Soraya rolled her eyes. "I think that if this next card is the last piece of Exodia, then it's time to go," she said, showing the four pieces already in her hand.

"Seconded," Yami, Kaiyuki and Dark Magician all said at once.

Soraya drew the next card. "Seven wins, three ties, one loss," Soraya said, grinning. "For you."

Everyone sighed in relief; it was the last piece of Exodia. They all turned to look pointedly at Mokuba.

"Seto!" Mokuba called across the room.

"What?" Kaiba called back.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Mokuba asked as the others snorted. "I'm hungry."

They waited. "No, I don't," came the reply.

Mokuba and the others sighed.

"Maybe I should go back to the real world," Kaiba said to his monsters with a guilty glance at Mokuba. "You know, get Mokuba something to eat."

"Yes, that would be a good idea," a Blue-Eyes White Dragon agreed.

"What is this?" Kaiba mocked. "Want me to go that badly?"

"No, Master Seto," another Blue-Eyes said. "I think everyone else wants to go." Kaiba looked over at the restless group and gave the dragon an 'am I supposed to care?' look. "And Mokuba is hungry," Blue-Eyes added.

"Then I'll see you all later," Kaiba sighed, turning away. "Come on Mokuba, let's go."

Kaiyuki waved her staff and everyone disappeared. They reappeared in a huge hall with many doors along the sides, brightly lit with light streaming in through the large windows at the either end of the hall.

The lights and the darks gazed around, admiring their surroundings. Mokuba on the other hand, declared he was going to get everyone something to eat before he ran off.

"Ah, so that is why ended up here," Kaiyuki mused to herself. "That makes sense."

"What makes sense?" Kaiba asked.

"We're in your home, aren't we." Kaiyuki responded.

"Yes, so?"

"So it explains why Mokuba knows exactly where to get food in a place like this. It would be strange unless he was familiar with it," Kaiyuki explained. "And it also explains why you seem like you want to throw us out that window so much."

Kaiba growled. "Why couldn't you go to Soraya's or Yugi's house? Why mine?"

"I wanted to get everyone else home safely," Kaiyuki replied.

"I have my own way to get home," Kaiba retorted.

"Then you better tell them you are already home."

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"If my address ends up in some tabloid or something, I'm going to kill Yugi and Soraya," Kaiba threatened the darks, as he reached for his cell phone. "Hello, Seto Kaiba speaking."

"_Hello Seto, is Soraya Reikado there?"_ a female voice drawled.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "First of all, no one calls me 'Seto' except my little brother, Mokuba, and you are not my brother. Second of all, what the hell are you doing calling my phone to talk to Reikado?"

"_Give the phone to her, Seto, and you may find out."_

Kaiba scowled and thrust the cell phone toward Soraya. "It's for you."

"What the hell."

"Just take it and see what she wants."

Soraya took it. "Hello?"

"_Why hello Soraya, how do you do?"_

Soraya tensed. "You. What do you want."

"_Tsk, tsk. You teenagers are so rude these days. But since you asked, I'll tell you. I want you to look out the window. That window in the hall you're in will do nicely."_

"So, nothing spectacular. What kind of game are you trying to play?" Soraya snarled, looking at the window from where she was standing.

"_Oh I'm not trying. Walk out on the balcony. Take a good look around. Hurry, you don't know what condition he may be in."_

Soraya's temper flared. "What did you do?"

"_You want to know? Go see for yourself."_ She hung up.

Soraya stared disgustedly at the phone for a moment before giving it back to Kaiba. "She wants me to look off the balcony," she said calmly, making her way toward the window.

"I'm coming with you," Kaiyuki, Yugi, and Yami all said at once.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Soraya assured them. She opened the window and walked out onto the balcony. Looking around at her, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Stopping at the railing, she looked down.

Her eyes widened.

_Oh my god._

That's one more chapter done, hope you all liked it. Who do you think Soraya saw? Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Tana: HEY! I'm back! And it's November 14! My BIRTHDAY! Yay, I'm am now 17 years old! Happy Birthday to me! YAY!

okay...back to the realm of sanity. I updated as you can see, sorry it took so long, but I came down with a major bout of writer's block about 3/4 in the chapter, and the grade 12 workload certainly did not help. Sigh. But, anyways, I spent the majority of the long weekend working on this, so this should be good.

Anyway, I'm rather disappointed. Only three people reviewed for the last chapter? I've been averaging 4 reviews per chapter lately, and this kind of things rather takes a toll on a writer's confidence level. becomes melancholy

anyway, review responses...

Darkrosemoon: I'm glad my story is as excellente as you say it is. And sorry, it's a bit late to get into writing now...I probably didn't even need to say that, but oh well. And yeah, about Kaiba's reaction, it's just over protective brother thing kicking in, what with all the insanity the guy has to put up with. Hope you feel better soon, you still seemed aggravated at lunch.

AnimeCrazy88: So, you'd support a human/duelmonster relationship? I haven't seen any of those, but it would be interesting I hope. I've been thinking about it. I didn't want to pair Soraya with Yugi or Kaiba unless I _really _couldn't think of anything else. So I'm glad, one person at least would be open to a broader scale. And no, I don't think I'll be pairing Soraya up with anyone in this story at least, maybe in future stories if anyone's interested in a sequel...anyway enjoy!

Dragonmount: tackles and tickles you to near death. GEEZ, you actually make me think that you actually read the story, Miss I-Went-On-Random-Reviewing-Spree-Because-I-Was-Bored. And I don't know why I'm even typing this all out as there's next to nothing chance that you'll ever see this. Humph. Oh, and one more thing, I do NOT have a pointy head!!!

Okay, the moment you've all been waiting for! Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 12 Down to Business_

_Sam…_

Soraya stared, stunned for a moment at the sight of her brother, still in his hospital clothes, lying unconscious below. Her face darkened and her hands tightened around the rail before she whirled around and ran off the balcony.

"What's wrong?" Kaiyuki asked, running next to Soraya as they sprinted down the stairs, Yugi, Yami, and Kaiba following behind them.

"That was Akiro on the phone," Soraya replied. "She got to Sam, he's outside."

Kaiyuki raised her staff and they all disappeared. Materializing outside, Soraya and Kaiyuki kneeled down next to Sam.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked. "Who is he?"

"He's my brother," Soraya responded. "Sam."

"You better get him back to the hospital before anyone notices he's gone," Kaiba suggested.

Soraya nodded. "You're all going to be okay, right?"

"Of course, why not?" Yami inquired.

"Just making sure," Soraya said. "After all, you're here," she added, nodding at the former world champion.

"Kaiba could not do very much to me," Yami said. "After all, I'm dead."

"Yugi's not," Kaiba retorted, crossing his arms.

"Then you lose any chance of ever getting your title back," Yugi countered. Kaiba growled.

"See, we'll be fine," Yami said. "Go before he wakes up and wonders where in the name of Ra he is."

Kaiyuki smiled and raised her staff. "Then we will see each other later."

The three of them vanished and reappeared in the hospital room.

"Akiro means business now," Kaiyuki said, watching Soraya tuck the blankets over Sam's still form. "She's not playing games anymore."

"Maybe," Soraya replied, closing her eyes as her temper rose slightly. "Although it could still be a game to her, a game with high stakes for us."

"It is still a game then," Kaiyuki mused, and then smirked. "If it is a game, then we have littler to worry about. We have the Pharaoh on our side, and he couldn't lose a game unless he tried."

"That's true," Soraya agreed. "I just hope we don't lose anyone in the process."

* * *

"Soraya." 

She continued to sleep; someone shook her shoulder.

"Soraya, wake up."

"…Yugi…what are you doing in my room…?" Soraya mumbled without opening her eyes.

"This isn't your room, Soraya," another voice said.

"…Mrah…?" Grudgingly, Soraya opened her eyes and saw Yugi and Sam staring back at her.

"You're still at the hospital," Sam said, watching her sit up in her chair and see where she was.

"Oh yeah…what are you doing here, Yugi?" Soraya asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It's time for school."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's Monday."

"Do I have to go?"

"I suppose you do."

Soraya groaned.

"You can stand a few hours away from me, can't you Soraya?" Sam teased. "It's not like I'm going to get kidnapped while you're gone."

Soraya bolted up straight in her seat, fully awake. "Don't jinx it," she said sharply.

"Okay, okay, I was just joking." Sam said startled at the sudden tension that rippled through the other two. "It's just that you've been here the whole weekend."

"Are you that anxious to get rid of me?" Soraya teased back, forcing herself to calm down.

"Darn, you know," Sam huffed, feigning disappointment. "Besides, the doctor says that I'll be able to leave later today, the nurse will be relieved," he paused. "Go on, I'll be fine."_ What's up with them?_ he wondered, waving at his sister as she glanced back at him before leaving.

…_later…_

"Thanks for waiting," Soraya said, hoisting her bag onto her shoulders as she walked out of her house.

"No problem, let's go," Yugi replied as Soraya caught up.

They made little conversation on their way to school; Soraya stared at the road in front, fiddling with the strap of her backpack.

"You know he was only joking," Yugi said when they reached the school gates, looking at the Soraya's troubled expression.

"I know. I was just caught off guard, that's all." Soraya muttered.

"Don't worry that much, he'll be okay," Yugi reassured.

_I hope so,_ Soraya thought as they went their separate ways to their classes.

A bit over an hour later, Soraya put her bag down and collapsed into her seat in Kagaku-san's class.

"Hey, still worried?" Yugi asked, plopping down in the seat next to hers. Soraya gave a half-hearted smile and shrugged. Yugi smiled back. "It's a half-day, be happy."

"Hey, Reikado," called a voice behind them.

Soraya turned around to see Kaiba moving around a desk and stop beside them. He nodded in greeting although his eyes narrowed when he saw Yugi.

"Hi Kaiba, what's up?" Yugi said as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened and that Kaiba glared at people in greeting everyday.

"How's your brother?" Kaiba asked, turning away from Yugi to face Soraya.

"He's fine," Soraya replied. "I don't think he knows what happened."

"Might as well, it's a lot to explain."

"I guess so," Soraya said. "How's Mokuba?"

"He's okay. Though he wanted to know why we all ran outside, so I told him," Kaiba answered. "No problem with that is there?"

Soraya shook her head. "No, there isn't."

"Alright, that's all I wanted to know," Kaiba said as Kagaku-san called for quiet. "I'll see you later I guess." With one last glare at Yugi, Kaiba turned around and went back to his seat.

"Why does Kaiba seem so annoyed with you today, Yugi?" Soraya asked over an hour later as they packed their bags after a lesson on acid and base titration.

"As in more than usual?" Yugi responded.

"Yeah, that."

"Remember that duel Yami said he and Kaiba were going to have when we got out of the Shadow Realm?"

"Yes."

"Well, he lost."

* * *

_Finally, done._ Kaiba thought, snapping the lid of his case shut and stood up. 

"Seto Kaiba," Kagaku-san called just before Kaiba was about to walk out the door.

"Yes," Kaiba replied, turning around irritably.

"Do you know who that jacket belongs to?" Kagaku-san asked.

"Why are you asking me for?" Kaiba retorted.

"Because you are the last one here," Kagaku-san said. "Well?"

Kaiba looked over at the forgotten jacket. _I could just say 'no,'_ he mused, realizing it was where Soraya sat. He sighed, "Yes."

"Would you mind returning it to its owner if it is not too much trouble?"

_Yes, I do mind,_ but he went and picked up the jacket all the same. "Is that all?" he asked over his shoulder as he turned back toward the door. Kagaku-san nodded; Kaiba left.

"Mokuba's school, then Kame Game Shop," Kaiba said, getting into his limo. The chauffeur nodded and started driving. A few minutes later, Mokuba had joined them in the car.

"Hey Seto," Mokuba greeted. "Whose jacket is that?"

"Reikado's, she forgot it."

"Aren't you going to give it back?"

"No, I'm going to get Motou to give it back."

"Why not just give it back to her tomorrow?"

"Does it look like I going to keep it for that long?"

Mokuba shook his head and sighed.

They arrived at the Game Shop just in time to see Yugi race out of the house beside it and dash into the Game Shop, looking utterly panicked. The two Kaiba brothers exchanged a look and followed him into the shop.

"GRANDPA!" they heard Yugi yell. "_GRANDPA!"_

"Motou, what's going on!?" Kaiba called as they heard footsteps running from room to room. A moment later, Yugi came into the room, looking more worried and angry than either of them had ever seen him.

"That…woman just took my grandpa," Yugi seethed, striding toward the door. "I'm going to the hospital to see if Soraya and Sam are okay, you coming?"

_Ring…ring…_

Yugi froze at the sound of the telephone and paused for a second before picking it up. "Moshi moshi," he said in a controlled voice.

"_Yugi, so we speak again so soon!" _the female voice sang.

"You bitch! What did you do with my grandpa!?!" Yugi roared into the phone. Kaiba and Mokuba blinked and stepped back.

_Wow, Yugi's pissed,_ Kaiba observed, raising an eyebrow.

"_Temper, temper. Your grandfather is fine at the moment; don't worry your cute little head about it. Oh look, Seto's there, isn't he? Why not you let me talk with him for a bit."_

Yugi growled and thrust the phone toward Kaiba. "She wants to talk to you. I'm going to the hospital."

Kaiba watched him leave before turning his attention to the phone. "Seto Kaiba speaking."

"_Seto, how are you?"_

"I told you not to call me 'Seto,' what do you want?" Kaiba snapped.

"_Tell me, how is your brother."_

"That's none of -" Kaiba stopped short. Where Mokuba was a few seconds ago, there was nothing left but the card shaped locket. "Where. Is. Mokuba."

"_He's here, safe with me, don't worry. But Seto, you need to teach him better social skills, he seems so rankled right now."_

Kaiba struggled to keep his temper under control. "Listen, you dare hurt Mokuba, and I'll make sure you rot in hell."

"_Aw, you're such a caring brother. Tell you what, since you care so much about him, I'll give you a chance to win him back. Good idea? Bring the best duelists you know to the Castle of Shadow, and if you win against my team, I'll give you back your loved ones. Easy enough, isn't it, Seto?" _With a laugh, she hung up.

Kaiba stood there, livid, the phone still held to his ear. Then, slamming the phone down, he spun around, picked up Mokuba's locket and strode out the door to his limo.

"Domino hospital," he told the chauffeur. "And if you see Yugi Motou on the way, pick him up."

* * *

Soraya and Kaiyuki appeared in a thankfully deserted alleyway next to the hospital after teleporting from home. Soraya looked at the wall beside her, frustrated. "Why can't we get in?" 

"Akiro must have made it so no one can teleport in," Kaiyuki muttered angrily. "Except herself of course."

"Can't you break the spell?"

"I probably could, but there's no time right now."

"We'll get in the normal way then," Soraya said before looking through the window and seeing the long line of visitors at the receptionist table. Groaning, she sank down to the ground, aggravated until she caught sight of what was around her waist.

_How could I have forgotten…_Soraya berated herself as she took out her deck from the pouch at her waist. _Jalen, I need your help!_

"Soraya, what are you doing?" Kaiyuki asked as Soraya searched hastily through it. She was answered by the look of relief on her light's face when Stealth Bird appeared, spreading his long blue wings at once to cover them in a cloak of invisibility. Kaiyuki stared surprised for a split second, before following her hikari and monster into the lobby, dodging unsuspecting visitors and staff as they raced across the room, up the stairs.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Soraya heard her brother shout in alarm as she turned right and hurtled down the hallway

"I want you to come with me," she heard Akiro reply. "Do that and no one gets hurt, including your little sister."

"_What did you_-"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The door to room A14 burst open, and a beam of white magic sizzled through the doorway toward the evil sorceress. Deftly, Akiro leapt back and let the attack shoot past her and shatter the window, showering the room with glass shards.

"So, you came for the boy," Akiro said softly, watching Soraya and Jalen appear out of thin air, standing in front of Sam, whose jaw was hanging open. Akiro laughed, "A teenage mortal and her pet bird. You seriously think you stand a chance against me?" She shot two blasts toward the trio. "You barely know how to control your magic," Akiro said scornfully, watching Soraya push Sam out of the way as they dodged one of the blasts and reflected the other.

Kaiyuki appeared alongside Soraya, "You should know better than to underestimate your opponent," she growled. "Mahou lends this to you," Kaiyuki said, not taking her eyes off Akiro as she handed Soraya a long green staff. Soraya took the staff in her hands.

Akiro tapped the tip of the black star atop her staff against Kaiyuki's crescent moon. "Ready?" she asked with a derisive smirk at Soraya. "Let's play."

Mayhem.

Shock waves issued from the two clashing staffs, echoing off the walls, sending glass dust flying into the air again. Akiro jumped back, black tendrils of mist flickering around her feet before she was engulfed in thick black fog.

Kaiyuki slashed forward, sending a blazing blade of light toward the black mass. The fog split neatly in two, the blade soaring harmlessly past it, vaporizing a lamp on the wall. The mists merged back into one and Akiro slid out as the fog along with two monsters from the Castle of Shadow – a Familiar Knight and a Marauding Captain.

Scowling, Kaiyuki nimbly jumped out of the way as Familiar Knight slashed at her and parried the attack from Marauding Captain. She shot toward one of the warriors, and out of the corner of her eye, saw Soraya engage in a duel with Akiro. Fighting down the panic welling up inside her, Kaiyuki focused her attention on her adversaries.

_Calm down,_ Kaiyuki reprimanded herself,_ there's nothing you can do right now. She would have to fight anyway sooner or –AH!_

Familiar Knight took advantage of Kaiyuki's inattentiveness, successfully nicking the sorceress in the arm.

_PAY ATTENTION!_ Kaiyuki berated herself, clutching her arm as she brought her staff down into the Knight's neck. The warrior crumpled to the floor and faded back to the Shadow Realm and Kaiyuki turned to face the remaining sword wielder.

Soraya jumped back from the radiating staff, and leapt again, and again, and again. Akiro was playing with her, that was obvious, and she was having the time of her life with it. Soraya glared at the mocking face of her enemy, who gave a sideways swipe with her staff. Soraya sidestepped, feeling the blades of the star swing past her chest.

Seeing the opening with the staff of to the side, Soraya launched herself toward the exposed side and released an attack. Hearing Akiro snarl as the attack stabbed her shoulder, Soraya jumped and unleashed another, striking the torso. But by this time, Akiro had brought her staff efficiently back into play, and sent the already airborne Soraya flying. Her feet caught the bed frame and she tumbled hard onto the tile floor. Recovering from the impact, Soraya almost didn't have time to respond before Akiro brought her staff down. A point of the obsidian star quivered inches from her throat as Soraya crossed her staff in front of her.

Bracing herself against the floor, Soraya pushed against the enemy staff, straining against the pressure Akiro was applying, She could feel the increasing tension between the staffs. Her staff began to grow warm under her clenched fingers.

"_Tseeeeeeer!_" Jalen dove down toward Akiro's exposed back and slashed at her shoulders. Akiro whipped her head around, reducing the pressure on her staff in the process. The forces in the tension in the staffs released and Akiro was propelled away from Soraya, landing several meters away. Jalen flew higher into the air, flapping his wings so they crossed in front. Two pale blue curved blades of light emerged and sliced through the air toward their target.

Soraya got up from the ground, her mind fuzzy from the aftershock of the staffs. Shaking her head to clear it, she focused on her task. It wouldn't be long before Akiro would turn her attention from Jalen back to her again. Using her magic to find exactly where the card she needed was, she slipped it out of her deck and suspended it in the air in front of her.

_Please,_ Soraya thought, focusing her energy, _let this work._

The glow from the card attracted Akiro's attention. She spun around to counter the spell. Too late, the attack exploded beside Soraya's ear as the rope of light wrapped around Akiro's upper body and formed a ring, pinning her arms to her sides. The star-tipped staff fell to the ground with a clatter.

A bang and a second clatter sounded through the air. Akiro twisted in her bindings and saw that both her monsters had fallen. She sent a glare of pure malevolence toward the brother and sister before teleporting out of the room.

Kaiyuki sighed with relief. _Good job, aibou._

_Yeah, we did it…_ Soraya lowered the staff in her hands and smiled wearily. She swayed.

"Soraya!" She saw a flash of brown hair as and felt an arm wrapped around her waist and move her into a chair. A warm weight rested in her lap and Soraya looked up at the blue, fox-like face of her Stealth Bird. Kaiyuki sat on the bed, concern on her face. Soraya looked beside her and smiled when she saw the confused, uncertain look on her brother's face when he glanced at Jalen and Kaiyuki.

"You okay, Sam?" Soraya asked.

"I'm fine," Sam replied, starting a little and continued to gaze uncertainly at Jalen and Kaiyuki. "Why do you two look so similar?" he asked at last.

Soraya glanced at Kaiyuki, who shrugged.

Soraya twisted in her seat to face her brother. "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Sam blinked and his eyes widened. "You…you…" Sam stuttered, staring from Soraya to Kaiyuki. "You're her…"

"Yes, Soraya is my reincarnation." Kaiyuki said and took a deep breath. "I was the twin sister to the Pharaoh and was a sorceress during his reign in Ancient Egypt 5000 years ago. The pendant Soraya wears, I also wore it when I was alive. It marked me as the Shadow Link, a person who had an unusually strong connection to the Shadow Realm. Back then, Shadow monsters like Jalen here," she gestured at the Stealth Bird, who flapped a wing in greeting, "were quite real and on occasion were summoned from the Shadow Realm in what we call Shadow Games – the game you now call Duel Monsters – both had a considerable part in our lifestyle."

Suddenly footsteps could be heard, and from the sound of it they were coming closer. Everyone in the room became acutely aware of the chaotic mess in the room.

Kaiyuki cursed and spun around, waving her staff in a large sweeping motion across the room. A radiant rose-coloured haze appeared and settled over everything. A second later, the rose haze faded and the room took on a neat and tidy appearance as if there hadn't been any magic dueling mere moments before. Kaiyuki went into her spirit form and Jalen disappeared as the door opened and a nurse appeared at the door – the same nurse that was there last time Soraya visited.

"What's going on here?" she asked, a disapproving look on her face. "Patients are complaining about the noise."

"We're sorry," Soraya said as she and Sam bowed respectfully. "It won't happen again."

"I should hope not," the nurse replied. At last, the nurse dropped her stern expression and smiled at the two. "I know you're getting out today Sam, just don't try to go out with a bang."

"Okay," Sam said, grinning sheepishly. The nurse left.

They waited a few moments before Kaiyuki let the illusion drop, revealing the debris littering the floor. Kaiyuki gave a few more sweeps with her staff and the broken items began to repair themselves.

"Now, where were we," Kaiyuki said over the tinkling of the glass shards they formed a pane and slid back into the window. "Oh yes, Shadow Games were a important part of our life. And they probably would have remained so if it were not for the evils that threatened the world. The Games were sealed away and peace was restored to our land. But now something has happened to the seal and the powers of the Shadow Realm are melding with this world. And unfortunately, there are some of these people that choose to use that power for evil, as you just saw. But there are others like Soraya, I, the Pharaoh, and his reincarnate who try to keep that evil at bay." Kaiyuki sighed. "So that's why Soraya looks like me, elaborated."

Sam simply stood there, stunned, his arms hanged limply at his sides. Soraya got up from her seat and pushed Sam in front of the chair instead.

"You seem to be taking this much better than Kaiba did," she said as Sam sat down.

"Seto Kaiba? He knows about you?"

"Yeah, so does his brother, Mokuba. Kaiba nearly had a heart attack," Soraya grinned. "So, what are we going to do about Akiro?"

"We're going to whip her ass in a duel," a voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned toward the door to see Kaiba and Yugi walk in. "Here's your jacket, you forgot it after class," Kaiba said tossing it to her.

"Arigatou," Soraya said, catching the jacket. She turned to Yugi. "How's your grandpa?"

"She took him," Yugi replied, his eyes stormy.

"She took Mokuba too," Kaiba growled. "She said to go to the Castle of Shadow and duel her to win them back."

"Then we'll duel her," Soraya responded confidently. "We have me, you, and of course, Yugi," She missed Kaiba's scowl. "That's more than enough to take her out, Let's go."

Sam checked out of the hospital and they left. Gathering in a deserted alleyway behind the hospital, they teleported to the entrance of the Castle of Shadow. A Red Eyes Black Dragon was waiting for them. "This way," it rumbled and turned around to lead them into the castle.

They followed the dragon through several corridors, Yami and Kaiyuki in their solid forms.

"You said we were to duel Akiro and her team," Yugi said. "Do you know anything about this?"

"No," Kaiba replied. "But they're going to regret they ever joined forces with that bitch."

Soraya said nothing, staring at the stone floor as she walked. She glanced at her brother, who smiled and slung an arm around her shoulder. She smiled in return and looked forward to see where their escort was.

It was not before they walked into the next corridor when anyone noticed something was very, very wrong.

The stone floor gave away under their feet and Soraya, Sam, Yugi and Yami fell through the gaping hole. The three of them desperately stretched out to grasp the edge, only to miss or have it crumble under their fingers. However, the vital few seconds gave the other two enough time to help. Kaiyuki caught Yugi and Yami before he could begin falling again, Yami retreated into spirit form as to not add weight, and Kaiba took hold of Soraya's wrist.

Soraya reached out to catch Sam's arm, which had slipped from her shoulder when they fell, but his fingers slipped through her grasp. Soraya watched in horror as Sam plummeted down into the inky abyss.

"_Sam!"_ Soraya yelled as Kaiba pulled her back up onto solid ground.

"The boy is not here to duel, he is not needed." Red Eyes Black Dragon said to the remaining five as the stone floor materialized again. Soraya snarled and would have leapt forward if Kaiba did not take hold of her arms.

"We don't need to lose you too, baka," he snapped. "We'll get your brother back."

Soraya reluctantly stopped struggling. "We better," she growled.

Red Eyes Black Dragon observed the group for a moment before turning around and opening a large door at the end of the corridor. "Come," he said over his shoulder. "My lady awaits."

They followed the dragon into a massive hall; a dueling arena was set in the middle. At the side of the arena, a large cage was suspended in the air. Inside were…

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled, scrambling to the edge of the cage when he and Yugi's grandpa caught sight of the group.

"Grandpa!" Yugi shouted and ran toward the cage.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted at the same time and ran toward his brother. Red Eyes Black Dragon watched the group gather around the cage and let out a shattering roar.

Everyone whirled around, ready to fight, but the dragon made no other move. A few moments passed before a door on the opposite end of the hall opened and Akiro breezed through it.

"Why hello again," Akiro chirped happily. "So you came to play my little game."

"Enough," Kaiba snarled as Mokuba gripped the CEO's arm through the cage bars. "We're here to duel, bring it on."

"First things first," Akiro said. "We're dueling two against two. Who will be dueling me?"

The three duelists blinked, and then narrowed their eyes. Kaiba clenched his fists. _I don't care who's dueling; I'm getting my brother back._

_Two on two,_ Yugi thought._ Which two of us will be the best to take her down?_ He frowned.

_She pay for taking Sam,_ Soraya snarled in her mind. _I'm going to find him. But first…_ Soraya glanced at the cage. _We have to get Mokuba and Motou-san back. _She looked at the determined faces of Yugi and Kaiba and caught Yugi's eye. They nodded. _This is their duel,_ she sighed, and stepped back.

Yugi turned to face Akiro. "Kaiba and I will duel!" he announced. Kaiba glanced at the other two, then shrugged. It worked out better this way.

"Now you know our team," Kaiba said. "Who is your partner?"

"Who is my partner? Well…" Akiro smiled, "I'm sure you'll find this person very familiar."

"We know this person?" Yami inquired softly.

"Yes, you've known this person for quite some time now," Akiro replied, smiling self-satisfyingly.

"Then where is this person?" Kaiyuki asked, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You still don't know?" Akiro gasped in mock astonishment. "Open your eyes, she's been in the room ever since you entered. As a matter of fact, she came in with you."

Soraya paled and her hands clenched into fists. _Oh no. No. No way. No way in HELL…_

"Finally, I was getting worried for a second," Akiro smirked. "My partner in this duel will be you, Soraya Reikado."

* * *

Tana: Another chapter done! The next chapter should be up in a little while. I just need to finalize the decks (yes, I make decks for the main characters, not just random cards), so I need to look around to find cards that would fit well. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. 

Reviews make good presents...


	13. Chapter 13

Tana: hey, I'm finally back! Sorry for being so late, but school is really hectic. I realized I really do not enjoy English classes. I hope the first update of the year will be good enough for everyone.

DragonWarrior135: I inspire you?! Wow, you just boosted my nonexistant ego! Thanks! In the duel (I pretty sure you meant the one Kaiba and Yami had after they left the Shadow Realm), Kaiba's is the one that loses, hence the reason why he was angry.

BlackFlamedKitsun2000: Here's your update, thanks for the compliment!

AnimeCrazy88: Thank you, person-who-is-the-only-person-to-wish-me-happy-birthday-both-times!! Happy belated/early birthday to you too!

And here's the chapter, finally...

* * *

_Chapter 13 Friend vs. Friend Part I_

"My partner in this duel will be you, Soraya Reikado."

_Oh hell no…_Soraya thought, numbly aware of everyone tensing up around her.

"No way in hell," Kaiba said brusquely, crossing his arms. Soraya looked over and struggled not to smile. _Leave it to Kaiba to be direct about everything._

Akiro looked condescendingly at the brunette. "I don't think this is yours to decide," she drawled, turning away to walk toward the arena. After a few steps, she looked back at the silent group. "Aren't you coming?" she asked in her sickeningly sweet voice.

"No," Soraya replied bluntly.

Akiro widened her eyes in fake shock. "Why not?"

Soraya glared at the evil sorceress in disgust. "Why would I?"

Akiro raised an eyebrow and casually leaned against a pillar. "You're a duelist, aren't you? This is a duel, and I need a partner. Might as well make yourself useful," she said, looking at them as she thought they were slow-witted.

"And if I refuse?"

"If you refuse, then we can't all have a proper duel. Therefore, I can't win the Puzzle and the Pendant and kill you all, and you don't get a chance of winning your loved ones back." Akiro smirked. "Tell me if I'm correct, my dear, if getting your brother back safely is one of your top priorities right now."

As she spoke, the door at the end of the hall opened again. Red Eyes Black Dragon walked into the room with Sam's body clasped between its teeth. Akiro watched satisfyingly as the black dragon came up beside her and turned to sneer at her chosen partner. "So, what will it be?"

Soraya tensed as she continued to glare, desperately trying to think of a way out. Cursing to herself when her mind remained a blank, she sighed. "Fine," she said finally.

"Very good," Akiro said. With that, Red Eyes Black Dragon opened its jaws and Sam tumbled out. A swing of an obsidian staff, and Sam disappeared in midfall.

Soraya's eyes widened. Before she could say anything however, a small _thump_ sounded in the cage behind the group. Turning around, she saw that her brother had joined the band of hostages.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Akiro said with slight impatience and swished around, lazily making her way toward the arena. Soraya hesitated, then followed, leaving the others behind.

Yugi stepped forward and blocked her way. "You sure about this?"

"It's the only way," Soraya replied, resolutely returning Yugi's solemn stare. Yugi remained silent. "Don't worry," Soraya forced a small smile and clapped a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's not like you're going to lose or anything."

Yugi groaned inwardly as Soraya sidestepped him and continued walking. _That's exactly what I'm worried about._ He held the Puzzle and caught Yami's eye. _Let's go, time to duel._

Kaiyuki had vanished into the Pendant. _So, what's the plan?_ She asked optimistically, appearing in spirit form beside her light.

_We have a plan?_ Soraya asked, grinning at her dark's antics.

_What? No stupidly selfless plan of rigging the duel and getting yourself killed?_ Kaiyuki inquired, casting a sidelong glance at the girl.

Soraya shiftily glanced back. _……you know of no plan……_

Kaiyuki groaned and dug a hand through her hair. _How did I get stuck with such an idiot hikari?_

_How could you not?_ Soraya countered mischievously.

Kaiyuki stared at her light through her fingers. _What was that supposed to mean?_

* * *

"Okay, we can finally begin," Akiro started when everyone had taken his or her place. "In this duel, each duelist's life points remain separate, each starting at 8000. No one can attack in his or her first turn and card effects apply to both partners on a team except those dealing with life points. Those only affect one duelist at a time," she rattled off the rules. "When I win, I get the Millennium Puzzle and the Shadow Pendant. If you win, I give your loved ones back and you all go free. All good?"

Kaiba nodded. Yami, however, frowned. "And Soraya will leave with us after the duel, correct?"

"Oh," Akiro exclaimed maliciously. "I'm so glad you mentioned that. You see these platforms we're standing on? When your life points reach zero, that platform will break. You fall through and land on a Shadow Disk. Then you will have the wonderful experience of having your soul ripped from your body and cast into the Shadow Realm." Everyone glanced warily down at the glass floor and the pitch-black disks shimmering ominously below.

"And one last thing," Akiro continued, turning to face her partner. "To keep you, my dear, from playing below your regular skill level, the lives of your friends are on the line. If you suddenly decide to do anything you wouldn't usually do in a duel, everyone dies, understand?" Not getting a reply, she smirked again. "In that case, I'll start off. One monster and two cards facedown. That's all for now, your turn, Pharaoh. I hope you have your answer."

Akiro: 8000

Yami: 8000

Soraya: 8000

Kaiba: 8000

Yami gazed at his opponents. _What a cowardly thing to do, forcing Soraya to duel this way._ He breathed deeply and drew his first card. "I play one monster in facedown defense mode and one card facedown. Your turn, Soraya."

_This wasn't what I was expecting when I came. How am I going to get out of this alive? I can't even rig the duel or anything now…_ Soraya thought, drawing her card. _Well, I'll have plenty of time to think about that._ "I'll also play one monster facedown as well as two cards facedown. That's all."

Kaiba surveyed his hand. "La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in attack mode and one card facedown."_ Now the real action starts._

Akiro grinned maniacally as she drew her card. "I'll begin by activating a trap, Needle Wall! Thanks to it, every faceup monster on the field is destroyed."

Kaiba took a step back as he saw his monster be impaled by the metal spikes raining down and disappear, leaving his part of the field empty. _Shit._

Akiro wasn't done. "Now, I'll flip summon my facedown monster to reveal this little guy, Red Eyes Black Chick! By sending it to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon the mighty Red Eyes Black Dragon! Attack Seto!"

_How could she get such a powerful monster so soon? I'll be down to 5600 now!_ Kaiba thought angrily, as the dark dragon reared back and unleashed it fiery blast. _And she's still calling me 'Seto,'_ he groused, bracing himself.

"Multiply!"

_What the..._

Hundreds of furry Kuriboh appeared, filling up their side of the field, and taking the dragon's hit.

"I don't need you protecting me, Motou," Kaiba snapped irritably.

Yami rolled his eyes. _Egotistical baka._

Akiro huffed. "Those stupid furballs won't help you for long," she muttered.

"I believe it is my turn now," Yami said. "I'll play this monster in defense mode and play the magic card, Swords of Revealing Light, flipping your facedown monsters faceup and preventing either of you from attacking for three turns." Soraya flipped over her card to reveal the cheerful looking Dancing Fairy. Yami scowled. "Another card facedown and I'll end my turn."

_Yami hasn't attacked, he's really building up his defenses,_ Soraya thought, drawing her card._ Well I can't attack, but this card will do. _"I gain 1000 life points during my Standby Phase, thanks to Dancing Fairy and set another monster in defense mode," she said. "I'll finish my turn by playing Poison of the Old Man, inflicting 800 points worth of damage to…Yami's life points." The withered old man pulled a vial of purple liquid out of his cloak and tossed the vial at Yami's feet. The vial shattered, enveloping the Pharaoh in vile smelling purple smoke.

Akiro: 8000

Yami: 7200

Soraya: 9000

Kaiba: 8000

"That stuff smells disgusting, you know that?" Yami said conversationally, breathing hard out his nose to clear the scent. Soraya grinned apologetically.

Kaiba smirked and drew. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. Then I'll summon Lord of Dragons in attack mode and play Flute of Summoning Dragon to bring two Blue Eyes White Dragons to the field!" Kaiba exclaimed as the three monsters appeared. "Blue Eyes White Dragon, White Lightning on Akiro's Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

Blue Eyes let loose a blinding white beam of energy. Akiro growled as her powerful dragon vaporized on impact.

"Now I'll attack you directly with my second Blue Eyes!" Kaiba said satisfyingly as the next blast raced toward its target.

It never hit.

Akiro, anyway.

"Magic Cylinder…" Soraya's voice was hardly more than a whisper. The purple cylinder appeared in front of Akiro, swallowing Blue Eyes' attack before sending it shooting back at Kaiba. The CEO winced and shielded his face as the attack blasted by him, slashing 3000 of his life points away, and making his hair and coat flap wildly. When the air grew still again, he lowered his arm, staring incredulously at Soraya, who was careful not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Well," Akiro murmured, considering her partner. "Maybe I need not have worried about your dueling ability after all."

"Shut up," Soraya snarled, her nails digging into her palms. "Just shut the fucking hell up."

Kaiba turned away angrily. "Lord of Dragons, attack Akiro directly! NOW!"

Akiro: 6200

Yami: 7200

Soraya: 9000

Kaiba: 5000

Akiro brushed off the attack indifferently. "My turn, I'll play one monster and one card facedown. Now, let's make this more interesting, shall we? I activate my facedown card, Tower of Babel. Do you know what this card does, Seto?" she asked as the gigantic, brown, spiraling column sprouted out of the middle of the arena.

"I don't see why that matters. You're going to tell us anyway, aren't you?" Kaiba rolled his eyes impatiently. "And stop calling me 'Seto.'

Akiro shrugged. "I suppose you're right. From now on, when any duelist activates a Magic Card, a Spell Counter is placed the Tower. When the fourth Spell Counter is placed, the Tower will be destroyed, inflicting 3000 points of damage to the duelist who activated the Magic Card at the time," she smiled. "So I would be careful if I were you, _Seto_."

Kaiba growled.

Yami drew. "I play Gamma the Magnet Warrior in attack mode, attack Dancing Fairy!" he announced as the pink winged robot appeared and flew across the field.

"I activate my last facedown card," Soraya said, "to reveal Enchanted Javelin. It raises my life points by the same amount as the Attack of the attacking monster, in this case, Gamma. My fairy remains safe."

Yami exhaled in annoyance. "I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My turn now," Soraya said. "I gain another 1000 life points from Dancing Fairy and I flip my facedown monster to reveal Stealth Bird. When Stealth Bird is Flip Summoned, like now, it can deal 1000 points of damage to my opponent. Sorry, Yami."

"Me again?"

"Yeah, you again."

Yami shrugged and sighed dramatically. Soraya managed a smile and continued. "And because of its effect, I can flip Stealth Bird facedown again. Thanks to your Swords, I still can't attack, so I'll put one card facedown and end my turn."

"I'll summon Fire Kraken in attack mode, burn down that fairy!" Kaiba commanded. The fiery squid slithered over, reducing Soraya's fairy to cinders. "Now I equip Lord of Dragons with Axe of Despair, raising his attack power by 1000! Attack Akiro's facedown monster!" A round spell counter appeared in a ridge of the Tower of Babel as the dragon lord sliced apart the card, showing an armored knight before it disintegrated.

"That was Familiar Knight," Akiro informed. "His effect allows each player to Special Summon one level four monster from our hands, I'll choose this one."

"Fine, I'll choose Vorse Raider," replied Kaiba as Yami summoned Celtic Guardian. "To attack your monster again!" The card fell apart, revealing a feathered face with a scythe.

"Hane Hane," Akiro said. "Lets me return a monster on the field back to its owner's hand. I'll choose your Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Kaiba scowled as one of his favourite monsters disappeared from the field. "I still have another dragon on the field and you have nothing to protect you. Blue Eyes White Dragon, at-…" Kaiba hesitated and sent a wary look at Soraya. The girl gave no clue except for a sheepish smile. He frowned, but decided to take his chances. "Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack Akiro's life points!"

The mighty dragon reared and shot a blazing white orb toward the sorceress, effectively slicing off a large chunk of her life points. Kaiba smirked thankfully. _Much better._

"Wasn't there anything you could do?" Akiro snapped at her partner.

"Nope!" Soraya chirped happily, giving her partner the brightest grin she had.

Everyone else snickered.

* * *

Tana: there you go, the first part of the duel. This was supposed to be longer, but I didn't want to make you wait any longer. I hope this duel is better than my first ones, the next part will hopefully be up soon. Until then...review and enjoy! 


	14. Chapter 14

Tana: hi, I'm sorry I hadn't done anything since January. School's almost ending so I thought I would say something instead of leaving you hanging for some indefinite amount of time. I'll do the review responses before going onto what I was going to say.

Yami's Little Secret: wow, three reviews! Thank you! I hope you're still be reading this story when I get back.

AnimeCrazy88: Was it that funny? Well, it's good that you're enjoying this, I'm happy. As for Soraya, she can take care of herself. You'll see eventually.

Cheeky-Eyes: Hey, you're back! I was wondering if you were still reading this. But now I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. You don't like two parts? Well, you're lucky, this duel isn't a two part. It has three parts! Please don't metaphorically kill me.

Miko Meihi: Yes, I know that Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl's real names are Mahado and Mana. But I'm pretty sure that they were reincarnated as Yugi's DM and DMG. Right now, I'm making it so that they don't know about this yet. I gave Soraya's DM and DMG different names so it doesn't confuse with Yugi's monsters. Thanks for pointing that out.

* * *

Tana: Okay, done with the responses and to the point of this update. I'm not done with the chapter yet, there hasn't been very much time to write during the past six months. There's been to much going on with school. And now school is ending so I'm not sure how I'm going to get Internet access now. 

So I decided to tell everyone that I'm putting this on hiatus instead of leaving everyone hanging. But I will get this finished eventually. I'm just not sure when I'll be able to do so.

So yeah, I'm going on hiatus...

Sorry.

But here's a preview of the next chapter! I'm not going to leave you with nothing after six months...

* * *

Kaiba drew. "I set two cards facedown and summon Vorse Raider to attack Hiita." The beast-warrior bared its fangs and chucked its axe across the field. 

"Activate facedown card!" Soraya exclaimed. "Reinforcements! It increases Hiita's attack to 2350, more than enough the withstand your attack." The fire mage swung her staff as the axe whistled by, setting it aflame and sending the burning blade back across the field into its owner.

"Done?" Soraya asked.

"No," Kaiba snapped. "Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack Queen's Knight!"

"Negate Attack," Akiro drawled, almost lazily. "It's not nice to hit a woman, Seto. You should know better."

Kaiba scowled. "Shut up."

"That's not nice either," Akiro giggled, drawing her card. "Do you want to know why I'm giving you this little speech?"

"To piss me off?"

Akiro seemed to consider the answer. "Partly. The other reason is if your dragon destroyed her, she wouldn't be able to be with her comrade, King's Knight," she added as summoned the burly knight.

"How tragic," Yami said humourlessly, crossing his arms.

"Yes, I'm so glad you agree Pharaoh." Akiro nodded at Yami, who resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "And if they both weren't here, then poor Jack's Knight would miss out on all the fun."

"Get to the point already," Kaiba snapped impatiently as the level 5 knight joined his fellow warriors.

Akiro raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I'll attack Fire Kraken with King's Knight and Gamma the Magnet Warrior with Jack's Knight. End turn."

Yami smiled at the card he drew. "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior; attack Marauding Captain! Summoned Skull, attack King's Knight!" He watched satisfyingly as his monsters immediately sliced Akiro's attack force in half. "Your turn, Soraya."

_Well…_Soraya thought, looking at the card she drew. _Helpful._

Kaiyuki whistled. _Powerful card._

_Very powerful card. _Soraya agreed.

_Magic card though._

_I know._

_Are you going to play it?_

Soraya looked from the card to Yami and Kaiba, to the Tower of Babel with its one Spell Counter, and back to the card. _Next turn._

"I sacrifice Hiita for this monster," Soraya said, setting the card facedown. "And end my turn."

Kaiba looked calculatingly at the facedown card after the prolonged play. He watched Soraya for a moment, hoping for some sort of hint before switching his attention to his other adversary. It wasn't worth it to risk his dragon. "Blue Eyes, attack Queen's Knight!"

"Activate Waboku," Akiro sounded exasperated. "Honestly Seto, do you have a thing against women?"

Kaiba pointedly ignored her. He had many things against this woman.

* * *

So, there's the preview. So, who do you think will be sent to the Shadow Realm. I hope it's good enough after six months in nothing. Sorry, but I didn't want to leave you all with nothing, I'll get something posted eventually, I promise. Bye for now... 


End file.
